<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Reckoning by aerialreality</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103212">The Reckoning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerialreality/pseuds/aerialreality'>aerialreality</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Katara/Zuko (Avatar), F/M, Friends to Lovers, Katara (Avatar)-centric, Possibly Zuko-centric, Slow Burn Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka is a good friend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:46:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerialreality/pseuds/aerialreality</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that they're allies, Katara starts to notice things about Zuko that she never had before; things that were starting to make her lose sleep at night, driving her crazy. And after Zuko invites Katara to spar with him, everything starts to spiral out of control.</p><p>or</p><p>The one where Zuko is the only person who helps her make dinner.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>652</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Are you locked up in a world that’s been planned out for you? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Are you feeling like a social tool without a use? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Scream at me until my ears bleed, </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’m taking heed just for you. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> — She, Green Day </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>After Katara forgives Zuko when they hunt down her mother’s murderer, she starts to notice things about him. Things that she hadn’t before, things she never would’ve noticed when she was too blinded by her anger towards the firebender. It almost felt unnatural to be friendly with him, and it’s important to note that the keyword here was <em> ‘almost.’ </em></p><p> </p><p>It was the little things that Zuko did she noticed first. Like how he was the only one who helped clean up the dishes after dinner; she had been traveling with Sokka, Aang and Toph for nearly a year and not once had any of them offered to help with the cooking. To say it came as a surprise was an understatement, watching someone who was raised as royalty washing a dish without one complaint. <em> He had worked at a tea shop in Ba Sing Se, </em> she recalled, her vague memory of running into their shop temporarily resurfacing.</p><p> </p><p>Katara remembers the alarm she felt when she first ran into them, the callous fear that struck through her veins; for all that, she can’t imagine feeling that way about him now.</p><p> </p><p>Well, there was one occasional comment here or there about how messy of an eater Sokka was, but that was something Katara actually agreed with him on. She would actually snicker in agreement whenever he would; Zuko seemed to enjoy making her laugh.</p><p> </p><p>And there were some other things she noticed too, like how good of a teacher he was with Aang. It had taken Toph a few attempts to get through to the Avatar when she first began training him in earthbending, but Zuko caught on right away. He was more intense than she or Toph was combined, but he knew what he was doing.</p><p> </p><p>The cynical, dark part of her brain <em> that was still used to hating Zuko </em> wondered briefly if it had been from studying Aang while Zuko was hunting him. But as she watches them train together, she doubts the Zuko back then had been as intuitive as he is now. He was smarter, experienced, redeemed.</p><p> </p><p>The sharp remarks the prince would make were often followed with a compliment or encouragement, telling him what he needed to improve on or correcting a stance. Aang had been so reluctant to learn firebending, <em> with good reason, </em>but Zuko was helping give him the confidence, push, and control he needed to succeed.</p><p> </p><p>And if Zuko happened to be shirtless during their training sessions, well, it wasn’t Katara’s fault they trained where she prepared their food;<em> she could conveniently stare in peace. </em></p><p> </p><p>Which led her to the other thing she was noticing about Zuko — just how downright <em> attractive </em>he was. In the back of her head, Katara had always known he was never necessarily ugly, but it was hard to think about such superficial things while he was hunting Aang or busy betraying them in Ba Sing Se.</p><p> </p><p>But now that they were allies, friends even, it gave her all the free time in the world to think about just how well-refined his muscles were, and how she just wanted to run her fingers through his shaggy, unkempt hair and watch him moan while she did it.</p><p> </p><p>That’s exactly what Katara’s thinking about as she’s finishing up the dishes that evening, standing side by side with Zuko. She feels bad, because she hadn’t even realized that he had been speaking to her, <em> oops</em>, and Zuko must have just asked her a question because he was looking at her expectantly.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, what was that again?” Katara asked.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko raised an eyebrow, but he was fortunately gracious enough not to comment and just said, “I was thinking that since it’s been rather quiet lately, that uh, it might be a good idea for us to spar together. You know, keep our skills fresh,” He’s looking at the dish as he’s speaking, and Katara wonders briefly if Zuko was feeling the awkwardness too.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The awkwardness of something new. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Katara doesn’t reply right away, trying to quell the nervousness she was feeling and the excitement of a fight coming. “Why, feeling rusty already?” she teases.</p><p> </p><p>He looks a little surprised at the light banter — this is fresh territory for both of them, a potentially uncharted mess in the making. They had both been through so much, where could they really go from here?</p><p> </p><p>In the back of her mind, Katara also wonders what playful banter with Azula would’ve been like as a child. She cringes, and decides it’s a miracle that at least one person in the royal family turned out semi-decent.</p><p> </p><p>But he quickly replies nonetheless, “Well, if you’re too scared…”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Katara replies. “One hour, by the river. Unless you need more time to prepare.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko smirks, and it reminds her a little of the old Zuko. But there’s no menace behind it, no anger or rage or desperation.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> If we know one thing about Zuko, it’s that he never gives up. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Katara finds herself thinking about that, wondering what gave Zuko that kind of drive. Did he learn it from his mother? His father? General Iroh? Maybe it was a blend of all three; his mother and Iroh giving Zuko the heart his father probably never had.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the dishes are finished in silence, and Katara is acutely aware of how closely they’re standing.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>They’re sparring now, and Katara has lost track of how long it’s been. It had definitely been at least an hour, but this was also the last thing from her mind. She’s hyper-focused on her opponent and feeling so alive and connected to her element, adrenaline pumping through her veins. Her hair is a wreck, it’s loose and undone and messy; Zuko’s breathing heavily and looks the way she feels, but there’s a fire in his eyes that she finds herself longing to see more of.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko is also literally <em> drenched </em> in water, no thanks to her. She tries not to notice the liquid dripping off his abdomen, really, she does. <em> That’s not the point right now, </em>she chastises herself. </p><p> </p><p>They were fortunate enough to have their arena to themselves; Toph had pulled Aang aside for some earthbending drills, and Sokka and Suki were off doing… whatever it was they were doing. The sun was setting, and Katara could feel the power of the moon beginning to flow with her movements, making her stronger.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready to give up?” Zuko taunts, squatting in another stance with fire at the ready. It’s here Katara can see the bare sibling resemblance to Azula, a hint of the royalty he was raised to be.</p><p> </p><p>Katara allows her own smirk to spread across her face, using the pull of the water to knock Zuko into the river. She enjoys the yelp of surprise that crosses his face a little too much, trying not to snicker.</p><p> </p><p>“Never,” Katara says, laughter escaping from her lips in spite of herself.</p><p> </p><p>That laughter doesn’t last long, because Katara is met immediately with some blasts of incoming fire. She freezes some water in front of her to block the flames, blowing a strand of hair out of her face in the same breath. Zuko is climbing out of the water now, even more soaking wet than before, and he looks <em> rightfully?? </em>pissed off.</p><p> </p><p><em> “You shouldn’t have done that, Katara,” </em>he says dangerously, and the combination of his low voice and threatening expression make shivers run down her spine. Katara could tell Zuko noticed that time, a curious expression floating through his eyes before he refocused on fighting her.</p><p> </p><p>“Try me,” Katara retorts, raising a waterfall of water behind her and ready to strike again.</p><p> </p><p>It isn’t too surprising that Zuko pulls a pair of dual swords from his pants, and while that doesn’t surprise her in the slightest, what does surprise her is that he fucking <em>lights them on fire.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Holy shit. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>They’re at a crossroads, staring each other down like people did in an old western novel that her brother liked to read when they lived in the Earth Kingdom.</p><p> </p><p>Katara strikes first, driving some water towards the swords to put the fire out. Zuko dodges, maybe a technique he learned from Aang over the years. He then lunges towards her, closing the distance between them. They’re sparring close together now, fire and water colliding over and over and over again as Katara ducks, dodges, attacks. She is <em> living </em> for this.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, it doesn’t last forever. Katara can’t quite pinpoint when exactly it happens, but suddenly Zuko is throwing off her balance in a twist of movements. She’s knocked off her feet and the water crashes back down, drenching her <em> and Zuko, again. </em></p><p> </p><p>The more significant thing that happens is when the force of the water makes Zuko fall down on top of her, landing on her stomach with an <em> oof. </em></p><p> </p><p>Katara lays there for a second, just catching her breath before she checks on Zuko and says, “Call it a tie?”</p><p> </p><p>She can feel Zuko snort and he says, “Sure, next time, waterbender.”</p><p> </p><p>It takes Zuko a moment too long to get off of her as he moves to stare at her face. His eyes drift lower to her lips, and Katara’s breath catches in her throat. She’s only a few seconds away from gathering the courage to do the unthinkable, unable to tear her eyes away from his amber ones. Their moment gets interrupted though, and Katara never gets the chance to find out what happens next, Sokka’s voice calling down to them. “Did we miss the fight?”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko rolls off Katara to stand faster than she’s ever seen him move in her life, and Katara reluctantly moves to her feet too.</p><p> </p><p>“Katara was just conceding,” Zuko said, a trace of a smirk on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Only in your dreams,” Katara snaps back, and from that moment on, their dynamic seemed to change. For better or worse, she was about to find out.</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Diving back into the love I used to have for Zutara was everything, I hope the inspiration sticks around long enough to write more!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Katara hates herself for thinking of literally nothing but Zuko.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p><em>Just talk yourself up, </em> <em> and tear yourself down </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You've built your one wall, now find your way around </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What's the problem? You've got a lot of nerve</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>— For a Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic, Paramore</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>On the surface, not much had changed between Katara and Zuko after their first fighting session. Katara would still argue verbally with Zuko like always and he would as well, much to the entertainment (or chagrin) of those around them. But there was no animosity between their words, not anymore. Their exchanges were laced with a hidden meaning Katara didn’t fully understand yet.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Or maybe she did, but wasn’t ready to admit it to herself yet. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>And because they were both incredibly competitive people who could never be satisfied with a tie, they unanimously agreed that their sparring would take place more often.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Or it was just an excuse to be alone together.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>They did have spectators at first, but the sparring would go on for so long even Sokka and Aang would lose interest, getting distracted by other things going on in the air temple.</p><p> </p><p>They decided to meet every other day after sunset, and to say the fights were challenging everything she had in her was an understatement. While Katara was a powerful waterbending Master in her own right, Zuko was an equally skilled, talented firebender who would force her to think outside the box at every twist and turn. She even caught herself experimenting with new waterbending techniques in whatever spare time she had, usually in the evening after dark like tonight, noting which moves would be most effective against him.</p><p> </p><p>The fights weren’t only beneficial to the upcoming final showdown against the Fire Nation, Katara also caught herself having <em> fun </em>spending time with Zuko. It had been a long time since she had thought about anything more than survival, and sparring with him wasn’t just a challenge, it was entertaining. Katara’s opportunities to have fun had been few and far in between, even before they met Aang in the South Pole and she had been forced to grow up too soon.</p><p> </p><p>She subtly notes another similarity between them; Zuko had had to leave his childhood behind too soon as well. They all had, thanks to the Fire Nation.</p><p> </p><p>And on a lighter note, their banter might be what she enjoyed most.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Finished yet, waterbender?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Make me.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t like training Aang or sparring with him; he was always holding something back or goofing around, and seemed afraid to give her a real challenge. He never said anything, but Katara noticed. With Zuko, he fought like he addressed everything else in his life: with a hot, desperate intensity that didn’t hold <em> anything </em>back.</p><p> </p><p>Currently, Katara was dressed down to her white undergarments, knee-deep and relaxing in the water. Tortured thoughts of her time with Zuko floating in and out of her head as she enjoyed the simple motions of pushing and pulling the waves, moving through the motions of basic stances. It was a full moon tonight, and she felt fully connected with her element. Her eyes were closed, just feeling the energy of the water as she flowed. It was nice, peaceful, relaxing — three things she had definitely been missing from her life.</p><p> </p><p>Her silence was interrupted when Zuko’s voice floated through the air, “Can’t sleep either?”</p><p> </p><p>Katara turns around, saying, “You probably shouldn’t sneak up on a waterbender when they’re at a riverbank, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko smirks, and Katara’s glad it’s dark outside because she may or may not have blushed, but even then she can’t see the family resemblance to Azula. “I came after you during a full moon surrounded by snow once, remember? Foresight was really never my thing.”</p><p> </p><p>She’s surprised at herself when she smiles at the reference and it isn’t met by any residual anger. <em> Things really had changed. </em>Katara also notes the similarity to Sokka too; he never used to think things through either.</p><p> </p><p>“Some things just don’t change, do they?” Katara replies, and she steps out of the water to go sit next to Zuko, putting her regular clothing back on when she noticed how awkward he looked at the state of her dress, head turned downwards at the grass as she changed.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t reply, only blinking to acknowledge her comment as he stared out at the river.</p><p> </p><p>The cool summer breeze was ruffling his shaggy hair, and she noted how the moon accentuated his sharp, pale collarbone. “Is anything on your mind?” Katara asks, her heartbeat increasing just a hair. She risks putting her hand on his shoulder, a small gesture of comfort that in the past, had usually only been reserved for Aang.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko’s quiet for a while, leaning into her touch. Not much, but enough that Katara can tell he appreciates it whether he notices or not.</p><p> </p><p>“I never learned what happened to my mother,” he replies, after a few more minutes. “She could still be out there somewhere, and I’d never know it. I wonder where she is all the time.”</p><p> </p><p>Katara’s caught a little off guard that he’s being so open with her, sharing haunted thoughts of his mother in late hours of the night. She squeezes his shoulder in response.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think… your father had something to do with it?” she asks, tentatively. Her mother is a touchy subject for her even after getting closure from the Southern Raiders, but Zuko so rarely talks about his family, <em> other than Iroh, he could talk about his Uncle all day </em>(she’s disgusted by how adorable she thinks that is), Katara isn’t sure what to do with this new part of himself that Zuko is showing her tonight.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko’s silent for so long that Katara worries she said the wrong thing, but he replies, “Probably. Ozai wanted power, he would’ve done anything to get it. And it was an arranged marriage, I don’t think they ever loved each other.”</p><p> </p><p>Katara shivers, trying to imagine a situation where her own father would’ve done that to her mom. She can’t, even if her mom had done the worst. Regardless of the tragedies that had befallen her family, Katara had been raised with love.</p><p> </p><p>“Arranged marriages are really popular in the Northern Water Tribe, my grandmother ran away to the South Pole to get away from one. I didn’t realize they were popular in other nations too,” Katara replies, gently.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko glances over at her, his gaze lowered. Was that a small blush on his cheeks, or was that her imagination?</p><p> </p><p>“Had I stayed the Crown Prince, I would’ve had an arranged marriage if I couldn’t find someone myself. They’re a little more taboo than they used to be, but I still would’ve had to marry someone, whether I liked her or not.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Her hand is still on Zuko’s shoulder. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m glad you’re here now,” Katara says, quietly in reply. A few more moments pass in silence as he raises his eyes to meet hers, giving her courage when she continues, “If you want, I’ll help you look for your mom when this is over. You helped give me closure with mine, I would love to help do the same for you.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The Fire Nation took my mother away from me! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> That’s something we have in common. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Zuko actually smiles then, a real, pure one and they’re sitting together <em> so closely </em>when Katara realizes with a sharp thought that she’s never actually seen him happy before. Katara has seen him express every other emotion under the sun — angry and determined <em> I will capture the Avatar, </em> sad and horrified when <em> Azula shot his Uncle with lightning,</em> even kind in small moments when he was helping teach Aang firebending.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Katara. You’re right that my father is the only one left who would know what happened to her.”</p><p> </p><p>She’s not sure what to say to that, especially with how Zuko is looking at her now, a dark expression in his eyes that she can’t tear herself away from. Katara moves her hand from his shoulder to his scar, taking a mental note of how his eyes drift close at her touch.</p><p> </p><p>Briefly wondering how much of the scarred skin he could actually feel, she gets lost in it for a little while.</p><p> </p><p>Katara wants to ask how he got it so badly; he never really talked about it and no one pressured him to because, well, it wasn’t any of their business. And the other part of her knows he would tell her if he was ever ready to, a<em> let him come to her </em>kind of approach. There was no way getting a scar like that could be an easy story to tell, and Katara didn’t judge him for that.</p><p> </p><p>Demanding answers or even bringing it up would probably just push him away, and with how intimately Zuko was leaning into her, it was the last thing she wanted to do. Besides, the firebender had made so many small comments about his family since he had joined their group, and having met his sister, Katara highly doubts it was an accident. That realization brings her chills.</p><p> </p><p>Their knees knock together as Katara turns towards him, her fingers acting with a mind of their own as they trace the outline of his scar and the small lines in between. Her heartbeat hasn’t slowed down, and she’s acutely aware of just how <em> alone </em>they really are.</p><p> </p><p>She’s so used to being surrounded by people, that being alone with anyone is a foreign concept to her. The tension was growing so intense and so fast that she doesn’t know how to react; the last boy she had a crush on was Jet, and he wound up trying to commit genocide.</p><p> </p><p>So she didn’t really have the best track record with guys, but with the way Zuko was looking at her now, Katara didn’t think it mattered.</p><p> </p><p>“Katara…” Zuko breathes her name, and his hand falls on top of hers.</p><p> </p><p>His hand is calloused and firm and so so warm, wrapping his long fingers around hers that was touching his scar.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, something rustles in the bushes and they both jump to their feet, snapping to attention. While she pulls up some water in a fighting stance, Katara misses the warmth of Zuko’s hand immediately.</p><p> </p><p>As the person emerges from the bushes, Katara unconsciously steps a little further away from Zuko. He quirks a knowing eyebrow, but doesn’t comment as Suki steps forward, her hair frazzled and clothes looking a little unkempt.</p><p> </p><p>“Katara, Zuko! Sorry to interrupt, I was just uh, heading back to my room,” Suki’s said, her expression a blend of friendly with traces of awkwardness, but Katara knew her better; she was an intelligent fighter, one of the best. They weren’t exactly best friends, but she didn’t have any reason to dislike her. After all, it had been Suki who had finally gotten it through her brother’s thick skull to be less sexist and therefore, made Sokka easier to live with.</p><p> </p><p>Her gaze flickered curiously between them as she kept walking towards her bedroom, and Katara had a feeling there would be questions in the morning.</p><p> </p><p>“I should probably head back too, it’s getting late,” she said, almost embarrassed, as Suki left their spot by the river, no longer feeling alone.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Whatever moment they were going to have, gone. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Zuko nods, taking her hand again and he’s suddenly right in front of her, his dark hair falling into her face a little bit. She never wants to let go, they were so close that Katara was almost pressed against his chest and if she wanted, she could actually—</p><p> </p><p> “Goodnight Katara, I’ll see you in the morning.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko’s eyes were daunting, teasing her with a small smirk on his face as he walked away, leaving Katara breathless.</p><p> </p><p>Well, this wouldn’t make sleeping easier.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It's on, Zuko.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>aaaah hope you enjoyed!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>even Katara is getting sick of how much she thinks about a certain firebender</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s2">Don't hide and we don't run</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s2">Against the sun, we're the enemy</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s2">So show me what you got</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s2">Against the sun, we're the enemy</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s2">— Destroya, MCR</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Katara’s sitting on the beach at Ember Island, enjoying the feel of sand on her feet and the cool summer breeze in the evening. They didn’t have sand in the South Pole, and while she was quickly discovering that it got everywhere, she loved how exfoliated and relaxed her feet felt at the end of a long day. She sure could get used to this.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Additionally, she loved the warmer weather; spending time here had really made her appreciate all the natural beauty the Fire Nation possessed, from the gorgeous mountains and luscious fields to the bustling villages, they were places she never would have dreamed about visiting when she originally left the South Pole. It made her old home feel so... small now, she didn't know how she felt about potentially returning to her little village after all this was over.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">It was at that thought where she could see Suki approaching with some tea, coming to sit down next to her on the sand.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Hey, Katara!” she says, sitting down and holding some out for her, which Katara accepts with a guarded smile. Suki had been giving her and Zuko curious looks ever since she interrupted their moment the other night at the air temple, and while she hadn’t commented, Katara could tell she really, really, <em>really,</em> wanted to.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">It had been so long since she had someone she could talk to about stuff like this, she wasn't used to it; Toph had grown to be a great friend, but she couldn’t see herself having heart to heart’s about boys with her.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“So, things with my brother seem to be going well,” Katara comments, breaking the somewhat awkward silence.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Suki giggles, “Yeah, it’s been pretty great in spite of, you know, everything else going on.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She’s quiet for a moment before speaking again, and Katara hates how she already knows what Suki’s going to say before she says it. “So, what was up with you and Zuko? It felt like I was interrupting something the other night,” she prompts softly, raising an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Katara can feel a small blush on her cheeks, loathing the way her heart jumped after hearing only his name, <em>what is wrong with her,</em> and she’s relieved it’s not too noticeable in the setting sun. “Yeah... I’m not sure what’s going on with him.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Suki gives her a disbelieving look, a silent <em>honestly, Katara? </em></span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">So maybe they were closer than she originally thought, she thinks dryly. Or maybe Suki’s just been spending too much time with her brother, yeah that must be it.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Well, it’s not like I’ve time to figure anything out since we’re in the middle of <em>fighting a war,”</em> Katara says, sarcastically. She takes a sip of her drink, the warmth from the liquid hot on her throat.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Well, this is almost like a vacation. We won’t have this much down time again until after it’s all over, one way or another — just something to think about,” Suki hints, standing up. “Come on, we just started a bonfire. The guys were asking where you were,” She offers Katara her hand, helping her to her feet.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She follows Suki to the corner of the beach where their friends were, where she proceeds to awkwardly avoid Zuko’s alluring amber gaze and sit as far away from him as humanly possible. The Kyoshi Warrior certainly had given her something to think about, and Katara tries not to resent her for it. <em>How dare Suki make her think about things she’s trying to ignore, the audacity.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Absently listening to Aang and Toph’s banter next to her, Katara continues to think about Zuko, and she despises how predictably teenage girl of her that is. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Whatever was going on between her and Zuko, it felt big and they had both been through so much, and she was intimidated to upset the intricate balance that had settled between them. But she still hadn’t figured out what to do next; like yes they had a huge moment when she offered to help Zuko look for his mom, when he let her touch his scar, when they were standing so close she almost could’ve—</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She stops herself there, not willing to let herself consider what happens next. But what comes now? Who jumps over the precipice first? Since Zuko made such an impressionable exit that night, maybe it was her turn to upset the waters a little. <em>Now there’s an idea.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Katara risks a glance at Zuko, who seems to be entertaining another one of Sokka’s bad jokes. It’s funny how he isn’t even looking at her but she can still feel as though his energy is focused in her direction. Or maybe that’s just the overly-thoughtful teenage girl in her reading into it too much, <em>come on Katara,</em> there was no way for her to know for sure.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Hey Katara, you’ve been pretty quiet tonight. Is everything okay?” Aang asks, his voice interrupting her wildly rampant and admittedly kind of inappropriate thoughts about Zuko.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Yeah sorry, everything is fine, thanks Aang. My mind’s been elsewhere lately,” she replies, her eyes still distantly on Zuko from the other side of the fire.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Oh, that’s okay!” Aang says, following her gaze on the firebender with a look she doesn’t quite understand. “I was wondering if you would want to go over some waterbending tomorrow morning, we haven’t trained in a while.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Sure, Aang. That sounds fine, we could both use some touching up on our moves,” she smiles warmly at him and pauses, turning her gaze back to the firebender.<br/></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Hey Zuko, would you mind helping collect the dishes?” Katara cringes to herself and she hopes that doesn’t sound too transparent; with the inquisitive look Zuko gives her and the encouraging smile from Suki, apparently it was as bad as she feared it was.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">However, Katara still finds herself holding back a snort because he looks absolutely relieved to get away from whatever story Sokka was telling. It better not be about the time he got high on cactus juice while they were stranded in the desert again…</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Zuko, always the gentleman, carries most of their empty cups of tea to the kitchen in his old home. They walk in silence, an awkward tension slowly building between them. Katara is struggling with what to say as they walk up to the house, setting the dishes in the sink. “So, did you want to talk about anything? You seemed a little… interested in getting out of there.” Zuko says, quirking an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She hates how good he looks doing that.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Oh, please. I just thought you looked a little overwhelmed with Sokka,” Katara replies, rolling her eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I was very interested in hearing his cactus juice story for the third time, thank you,” he says, smirking.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s2">Ugh, that smirk.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Katara turns back to the dishes that were never really that dirty to begin with, oops, and says, “I’m sure you were, that’s why your eyes were speaking to me, <em>‘save me, Katara, save me.'"</em></span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“My eyes were speaking to you?” he replies, following her lead and taking the clean cups to dry them.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Well, it certainly wasn’t any other body part speaking to me,” Katara says, snorting and realizing too late what exactly she could be implying. She can feel a faint blush on her cheeks and <em>wow, what was she doing?</em></span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You want… other parts of my body to speak to you? Uh, which ones, exactly?” Zuko almost sounds like he choked out the words, but she doesn’t dare risk a look at him to find out.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Still mortified she even got caught up in the moment and said that, Katara stared at her hands.<br/></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Obviously, the parts that don’t annoy me,” she snaps back, feeling a sense of relief and a little proud of her comeback.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Now that the idea was in her head, there definitely were other body parts of his Katara would be very interested in seeing, but that was not going to help her here.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Zuko has the audacity to shift into her space at those words, so close that if Katara chose, she could turn towards him and be pressing up against his chest. Which, if she could get over herself, she contemplates, isn’t necessarily a bad problem to have.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Having the firebender’s full attention on her is as enthralling as it is uncomfortable, and the mirth on Zuko’s face makes Katara finally realize how he was related to Azula, just a little bit.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“So, which parts don’t annoy you? I’m a visual learner,” Zuko repeats, and as dumb and cheesy of a line that was, really how much time did he spend with Sokka? Katara’s still breath catches as she turns towards him, her hands falling to the bare skin on his chest between the folds of his shirt.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Zuko appears to freeze at that, and she takes advantage of the moment to stand on her toes, leaning up to slowly whisper in his ear. The words shamefully came out of her mouth with a lack of control usually only Sokka possessed, “You should be so lucky to find out just how much you drive me crazy,” she murmurs, so softly only he would be able to hear.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Zuko visibly shivers at her words and maybe it’s because the moon is out, <em>yes that’s it,</em> she loves the power she has in this moment. Honestly, she could lick his earlobe right now if she wanted to, and if she lowered her gaze, Katara would have the perfect view of his collarbone—</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s2">Whoa hold up there, Katara, that came out of nowhere.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She risks pressing a quick kiss to his cheek, giving him a sickeningly sweet smile as she did so. Making sure that her chest brushes gently against his as she lowers back to her feet and turns around, Katara deeply enjoys the way Zuko was silent and finally the one thrown off kilter.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">As Katara heads upstairs to sleep, she doesn’t see Zuko standing there, shocked as a hand flies up to his cheek. He stands there for several moments before coming back himself with a shake of his head, walking outside to sit at the bonfire that was still going strong, laughter ringing in the air.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Neither of them notice Aang watching through the window, looking heartbroken.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter IV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>things finally start heating up</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <em> I don't blame you for being you </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> But you can't blame me for hating it </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> So say, what are you waiting for? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Kiss her, kiss her </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> — A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More Touch Me, FOB </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After her last conversation with Zuko, Katara has a horrible time sleeping that night. Her dreams are haunted by flashes of the upcoming comet, of a certain firebender’s amber eyes, of the way he said her name. His eyes really were intoxicating; she would love to explore the various shades of golden yellow for hours, if she could.</p><p> </p><p>When she finally gives up on sleeping, it’s still dark outside. Letting out a groan, Katara hits her head against the pillow a couple times in frustration, before sliding on some clothes and heading downstairs. To her surprise, the fire is still going strong despite the late hour of the night, and it’s just Zuko and Sokka left outside. Everyone else must have turned in, she thought.</p><p> </p><p>Katara briefly wonders where Suki is and what the two boys were talking about — they’re facing away from the house so she can’t read either of their expressions, and she’s too far away to hear their discussion.</p><p> </p><p>Arguing silently to herself, Katara has a brief internal battle on the moralities of eavesdropping, as she decides whether to go down there or not. Unfortunately for her (or them), nosiness gets the best of her; the familiar saying, <em> curiosity kills the cat, Katara, </em>ringing through her ears.</p><p> </p><p>Sticking to the shadows, Katara creeps a little closer to the fire to listen in on their conversation. Katara can’t help but feel a bit guilty; she doesn’t necessarily <em> intend </em> to eavesdrop, but she isn’t a perfect person, despite how often Katara pretends to be.</p><p> </p><p>Katara pauses, hiding behind a few bushes because she finally has a good enough angle to hear them speaking. It sounds like she just walked in on the end of a conversation, they had been sitting in silence for a couple minutes before her brother started speaking again.</p><p> </p><p>“So you’re into my sister?” Sokka says, getting straight to the point. Katara freezes, covering her mouth to cover up a gasp, because there’s no way they were so transparent that even her brother knew. She heard Zuko make some kind of coughing noise in response, echoing exactly what Katara was thinking.</p><p> </p><p>But then again, <em> Suki </em> knew, and putting two and two together wasn’t very hard after taking that into consideration.</p><p> </p><p><em> “I’m- I’m not into your sister, Sokka," </em>Zuko chokes out, sounding horrified.</p><p> </p><p>She can literally feel Sokka’s eyes roll in the next sentence. “Look, man. Suki is Katara’s friend and Katara is my sister, <em> I know. </em>It’s kind of hard to miss, the way you two stare at each other like puppy dogs.”</p><p> </p><p>“We are in the middle of a war, Sokka. There’s no room for romance in war,” Zuko’s deep, chiseled voice replies, dryly.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s more to it than just that though, isn’t there?” Sokka prompts, and Katara is starting to feel more than a little bad about eavesdropping.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko pauses, silent for so long Katara starts to think he isn’t going to answer. “Besides my Uncle, no one has really been as… nice to me as Katara has in a really long time. I mean, you’ve met my sister. There’s not a lot of love going around in my family, she didn’t learn to act like that from our mother,” Zuko says, sighing.</p><p> </p><p>Katara shudders at his last sentence, chills crawling down her spine and not for the first time, she wonders what Zuko’s childhood was like. The empath in her is aching for him, gazing at the firebender sadly through the leaves, wishing she could hug him and never let go.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oof, now that was a cheesy thought. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“What was she like, as a kid? Still the same, blue fire-shooting crazy?” Sokka asks, curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“She would make me play with her and her friends, and her favorite game was dodge the fire blast,” Zuko flatlines, dryly.</p><p> </p><p>“She has <em> friends?” </em>Sokka replies, incredulously. Katara can’t help but let out a little chuckle at that.</p><p> </p><p>“No, she has people she uses. She doesn’t really care about anyone, that I know of. Just herself,” Zuko replies.</p><p> </p><p>Katara hears Sokka snort, and he keeps speaking. “Anyways, just don’t lead her on. If you like her, do something about it.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Okay, now Katara really does feel bad about coming out here. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She hadn’t realized her brother and Zuko were that close; they weren’t similar at all. Although, she supposes that breaking in and out of a top secret Fire Nation prison can really bring people together. And maybe they did have more in common than she originally thought; they were both firstborn sons, born into families broken apart from the Fire Nation; always choosing the hardest path.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you kidding me, Sokka? She’s the one teasing <em> me. </em>It’s driving me crazy,” Zuko retorts, indignantly. Katara imagines he’s scowling, too.</p><p> </p><p>Katara stifles a giggle, because <em> oops. </em>It was a little true.</p><p> </p><p>“Look man, I don’t need to know the details. I know she can take care of herself, Katara just needs someone who can be there for her. Neither of us have had many constants in our lives; anyone my sister dates will need to be in it for the long haul,” Sokka says, coming onto his feet.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyways, I’m going to bed. Suki is uh, waiting for me,” he says, trying not to sound excited and failing. Katara cringes; she was happy for them, but that doesn’t mean she wants to imagine what exactly her friend is waiting up for to do with her brother.</p><p> </p><p>“Did she make you talk to me?” Zuko asks, almost incredulously.</p><p> </p><p>“Not in so many words… night, Zuko,” Sokka replies awkwardly, yawning as he did so.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Of course, this was Suki’s doing. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She briefly wondered why Suki was pushing her and Zuko together, when Zuko was the one who burned down her village all those months ago.</p><p> </p><p>But Katara supposes if she can forgive the firebender, anyone can. And it’s hard to compare this version of Zuko to the angry, troubled one she met nearly a year ago. Apart from his scar, he was hardly recognizable. The only thing that’s stayed the same otherwise was his stubborn determination.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Something else they had in common. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight, thanks Sokka.”</p><p> </p><p>As her brother heads up to the house for some much needed sleep, Katara sits back on the grass; it was wrong to listen in and she felt badly for it, but it had given her a lot to consider. She had no idea where she stood with Zuko, and she felt some kind of relief that he was on the same page Katara was.</p><p> </p><p>It was so quiet, Zuko’s sharp, deep voice took her by surprise, “Okay, Katara. You can come out now.”</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes widened in shock. <em> What in the — </em></p><p> </p><p>“Katara, I’ve been trained in stealth by the highest-ranking spies in the Fire Nation. <em> I know you’re there.” </em></p><p> </p><p>Sheepishly, Katara emerges from her hiding place in the bushes. “Sorry, I couldn’t sleep and—,”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that Miss Perfect, <em> doing something wrong?” </em> Zuko says, quirking an eyebrow. It takes Katara a minute to realize he’s actually teasing.</p><p> </p><p>This was a new version of Zuko she was still getting used to, the one comfortable enough in her presence to tell jokes and tease and laugh, albeit rarely.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> They really were friends. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t act like I’m perfect, I’m just mature for my age. Women <em> do </em>mature faster than men, after all,” Katara replies, crossing her arms and smirking at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh really? Would someone mature listen in on a private conversation?” the firebender replies, crossing his arms as well.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mimicking her movements? Interesting. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Katara’s nearly at a loss for words at yet another round of their constant banter-flirting. “Oh yeah? Were you sure to include all of our <em> eye conversations </em> when my brother was giving you girl advice?"she retorts, and that seems to spark something in Zuko.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, don’t you play the victim with that one, Katara. Those are all on you, waltzing around in <em> actual red Fire Nation attire, </em>showing off in those fucking crop tops of yours. Do you even know what that does to me?!”</p><p> </p><p>Katara’s jaw drops at his sudden confession, a deep blush spreading across her cheeks as she stares at Zuko. “You think <em> I’m </em>the problem? You’re the one who trains shirtless with Aang all morning, running around without a damn shirt on! And do you think I didn’t notice how you’re the only one who helps me cook dinner or wash the dishes? What am I supposed to do with that?”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko’s eyes narrowed, “Maybe it was just an excuse to spend time alone with you,” he snaps, hissing through his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>If Katara wasn’t blushing before, she definitely is now.</p><p> </p><p>They’re standing a lot closer in the clearing now, the bonfire still roaring behind them and ashes falling gently to the ground. She’s only a few feet away from him; Katara can see her blue eyes reflecting in his from the firelight.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re - you're crazy, who does that?!” she sputters, furiously.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” Zuko replies, throwing his arms out in anger.</p><p> </p><p>“You did all those small things... just to impress me?” Katara asks, her eyes widening in realization. In a normal circumstance it would’ve been really sweet, and she hates how her heart swooned at that anyways.</p><p> </p><p><em> Shut up, Katara, we’re in the middle of a fight, </em>she chastises herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Would that be a problem if I did?” Zuko replies, stepping even closer.</p><p> </p><p>She can see his pale skin reflecting in the firelight, the creases in his scar highlighted by the warm glow of the flames. Not for the first time, Katara is struck by the wild urge to kiss him. Her eyes fall to his lips, biting her lower lip.</p><p> </p><p>“You tell me, Zuko. What do you think?” Katara replies, resting a hand on his chest the same way she had not even a few hours ago.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Were they just destined to go around in circles, forever? This had to be what Sokka meant. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He smirks, and she watches his lips move upwards, “I asked you first.” </p><p> </p><p>Their lips are so close now, and Katara has never wanted anything more. They’ve never had this much time alone, uninterrupted. She’s never gotten to find out what happens now, even though they’ve been here before. Zuko seems just as conflicted, a warring struggle obvious in his expression, which seemed to end in defeat when she was silent.</p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight Katara,” Zuko says, sighing as he turned to walk back towards their house.</p><p> </p><p>Alarm courses sharply through her, activating the flight or fight response. No, it can’t end like this tonight. She can’t let him walk away, can she?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> No. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Zuko, wait!” Katara calls, grabbing his arm to stop the firebender from leaving. She pulls him in and he lets her, pressing her lips to his in a startling kiss. Her body is acting ahead of the rest of her, deepening their kiss as she leans her body into his.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She’s never felt more alive. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>His arms wrap around her waist, pulling her in and she sighs into the warmth of his touch. Everything about the moment was so perfect, she loved how Zuko’s lips felt against hers, how they moved down to leave kisses against her throat without a second thought.</p><p> </p><p>She <em> especially </em> loves how they felt pressed into her collarbone, and Katara breathes out a soft moan as she pulls Zuko back up to kiss her. Not to sound like a lame, fourteen year old teenage girl with a crush, but this moment was magical, everything she’d been dreaming about <em>and then some</em>. Katara hadn't even realized just how long she had wanted this, putting her arms around his neck. Zuko groans into her touch, kissing her with a refreshed fervor. </p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, their moment doesn’t last forever, a sharp, dry voice cutting through the silence.</p><p> </p><p>“So, this is why you left me, huh Zuko?”</p><p> </p><p>Katara regretfully breaks apart from Zuko, spinning around to see the dark-haired, scary dagger girl that hung around with Zuko’s sister, not looking happy.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Well, this is awkward. </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>snagged some inspiration from new girl if you squint~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter V</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>it gets kinda cray</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <em> Can you leave me here alone now? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I don't want to hear ya say, that you know me </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> That I should be always doin' what you say </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 'Cause I'm tryin' to get through today </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> — Don't Wanna Think About You, Simple Plan </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Katara is staring in shock at the other girl in front of her, immediately shifting into a defensive waterbending stance.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Is Azula here too? They had to go, now. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“M-Mai?! What are you doing here, what happened after Boiling Rock?” Zuko stammers out, still looking surprised.</p><p> </p><p>Mai seems to look even more irritated, crossing her arms as her eyes narrowed. “My Uncle runs the place, dummy. Do you really think he would let me and Ty Lee rot in there?”</p><p> </p><p>Okay, what was going on? Katara was getting more and more confused; she clearly missed out on some of the finer details when he and Sokka broke their dad and Suki out of prison.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes shift over to Katara, still sounding annoyed. “Relax, waterbender. I’m not trivial enough to bother fighting you over a boy.”</p><p> </p><p>She relaxes, keeping a hand on her bending water just in case; she might be naive sometimes, but Katara isn’t stupid.</p><p> </p><p>“Azula nearly struck me with lightning because I helped you, and this is what I come back to?” Mai snaps, focusing her attention back on the firebender.</p><p> </p><p>“Mai, I broke up with you so you wouldn’t get in trouble for my actions! I can’t help what happened after that!” Zuko replies, defensively.</p><p> </p><p>Katara is very much feeling like an outsider, awkwardly standing beside Zuko as they argued. They had never gotten around to talking about their exes, she wasn’t even sure if they were in a place to talk about them in general when they had just kissed a few minutes ago — she technically didn’t even have the right to be jealous, even though she really, really was.</p><p> </p><p>“You mean you couldn’t help falling for a pretty, perky Water Tribe girl with big blue eyes?” Mai says, her eyebrow quirking upwards slightly. If Katara didn’t know any better, the Fire Nation girl almost sounded jealous too; maybe they were a little more alike than Katara originally thought. Zuko glances at Katara, and she feels bad for the position he’s been thrown in.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, something like that,” he replies, and Katara has to remind her heart to start beating again at the confession Zuko was all but forced into admitting.</p><p> </p><p>Mai snorts. “You can’t even say that you like her, Zuko.”</p><p> </p><p>This is where Katara feels the need to speak up. <em> Enough. </em> “If he’s not ready to tell me, that’s okay. He can when he’s ready,” she gives him a small smile, that Zuko returns after a minute. A <em> real Zuko smile. </em></p><p> </p><p>Katara’s heart swoons, because she knows how rare those can be. While she’s seen many sides to Zuko since they first met, angry Zuko, sad Zuko, awkward Zuko — happy Zuko had to be her favorite. She wished she could see it every day, the way his whole face softened up with crinkles in his eyes. It was such a rare occasion when he did smile that it felt like a small secret, something he would show just for her.</p><p> </p><p>Neither of them see Mai roll her eyes at their exchange, her gaze darkening.</p><p> </p><p>“Mai, I appreciate all you did for us at Boiling Rock, I’ll always care about you, but I — I really like Katara,” Zuko says, finally finding his words. Katara freezes, feeling just as jolted as the other girl looked at his confession.</p><p> </p><p>“Zuko—,” Katara starts to speak, but never gets a chance to finish.</p><p> </p><p>Mai whips out her daggers, pinning him to a tree before Katara could do anything. “You <em> appreciate </em>that I was almost shot with lightning? I wouldn’t do that for just anyone, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko’s done a remarkable job of not losing his temper through all this, Katara thinks. <em> Maybe he felt guilty. </em> He mentioned they broke up when Zuko left to join Aang, but there was obviously unfinished business between them that she didn’t totally understand yet.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want from me, Mai?” he exclaims, not fighting to break free but still looking exasperated. If his arms weren’t pinned down, Katara imagines they would be waving around in frustration. The other girl pauses, and Katara wonders briefly if she even knew what she wanted.</p><p> </p><p>Mai seems to deflate, sighing. “I don’t know. I suppose I just thought things would work out differently; I don’t like many people.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, me too,” Zuko replies. “You were the first girl I ever liked, I didn’t see this coming either.”</p><p> </p><p>Mai blinks at his admittance, and Katara thinks it feels a lot like closure. “I won’t tell anyone you’re out here, but I still won’t help you commit more treason. My Uncle had to pull a lot of strings just to get us out of there without your sister finding out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Mai,” Zuko says in relief, still pinned to the tree.</p><p> </p><p>Mai doesn’t spare Katara another look, turning around to disappear as suddenly as she arrived. Turning towards Zuko, she gives him a questioning look. “You’ve got… interesting taste in women.”</p><p> </p><p>He tries to shrug, muttering something that sounded like, <em> “Yeah,” </em>and not quite meeting her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Katara smirks, moving to help free him from Mai’s daggers. “Don’t worry, I’ll save you from your ex-girlfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>It doesn’t matter that it’s dark outside, Zuko coughs and the blush on his face is <em> too real. </em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Katara and the rest of her friends are <em> finally </em> leaving the Ember Island Players performance, in unanimous agreement that it was literally the worst play ever. She had so much to think about, still needing some space to process what happened between her and Zuko, and then suddenly Aang was kissing her during intermission?</p><p> </p><p>When had everything spiraled so out of control? Longingly, Katara wishes it could just be simple again, back when it was just her, Sokka and Aang on the way to the North Pole to learn waterbending. It seems like forever ago she and Aang were training with Master Pakku, and although it was barely six months ago it feels much, much longer than that.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing, Katara reflects a little further. Dating Aang would be safe, easy; they were very close friends and had been through a lot together; going from friends to lovers would be a realistic transition. The only problem was, she couldn’t see Aang the way he saw her.</p><p> </p><p>Aang had grown up quite a bit since they first met in the South Pole, but he still had a hard time accepting viewpoints that were different from his; from not understanding at first why she needed to confront her mother’s killer, to not respecting her when she said she wasn’t sure just a few hours ago and <em>kissing her anyways</em>.</p><p> </p><p>He had understood eventually what she had to do, but the fact Aang originally wanted her to <em> forgive </em>the man who killed her mom still made her cringe. It’s not like she had told Aang to forgive the Fire Nation at the Southern Air Temple when she comforted him about losing his people; Katara had always given him unconditional love and forgiveness, but on the rare occasion when she needed it, it didn’t seem as though she had the same respect right away.</p><p> </p><p>Well, at least Zuko hadn’t seen Aang kiss her, she thinks in relief. It’s not like they needed more fighting, drama and division only a few days before the comet was supposed to arrive. In her defense, Katara hadn’t intended for two boys to like her at the same time, it just kind of <em> happened. </em>It’s not like she wanted to hurt Aang, she valued his friendship so much, but unfortunately it seemed like it would be inevitable regardless of how gently Katara let him down.</p><p> </p><p>Suki had been giving her curious looks all night, especially when she noticed the bags under Katara’s eyes. It had been a weird day all around, watching the Katara and Zuko actors kiss and be crazy in love as a <em> satire, </em> when their kiss last night was one of the most passionate, life changing things Katara’s ever experienced made her feel some kind of way.</p><p> </p><p>“So, Katara,” Suki says, giving her a nudge as she pulls her aside to walk in the back of their group, “What happened last night?”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean? Nothing of importance happened at all,” Katara replies, hating the way her voice rose at the end; with the look Suki gives her, she knows she’s been made.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Sokka, we’ll catch up with you guys later!” Suki calls out, waving to Sokka as she steps aside to a nearby tea shop. “Come on, Katara. Let’s talk,” she says.</p><p> </p><p>Suki is a blessing and a curse all in one; forcing her to talk about her feelings when all she wanted to do was sleep and ignore them. Normally Katara was the mom friend of the group, and it was admittedly uncharacteristic of her to ignore her own feelings, but this was about <em> Zuko. </em>It was new and different and electrifying and Katara had never liked anyone this much for this long before, it’s not like she had much experience or knew what she was doing.</p><p> </p><p>Her crush on Jet had ended before it could really begin; they hadn’t even kissed. But maybe if Jet hadn’t turned out to be crazy… Katara shakes her head, meeting Suki at a table in the back to talk with her cup of tea.</p><p> </p><p>“So, <em> spill, </em>Katara. I noticed things between you and Zuko were off today… what happened?” Suki says quietly, taking a sip of her tea.</p><p> </p><p>Katara sighs, groaning. “It’s a mess, Suki. We kissed, and then his ex-girlfriend showed up, you know the scary girl with daggers that helps his sister?”</p><p> </p><p>Suki’s eyes widen, thrown off guard as she asks, <em> “What? He dated that girl?”<br/><br/></em></p><p><br/>Katara nods, burying her head in her hands for a few moments before telling the Kyoshi Warrior <em> everything. </em></p><p> </p><p>About twenty minutes or so later, Suki was all caught up and staring at her. “Damn, Katara.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s really all you have to say?” Katara replies, leaning back in her seat.</p><p> </p><p>“You and Zuko sure are something, you know that? It sounds like the beginning of these cheesy romance novels some of the other Kyoshi Warriors love to read,” Suki says, standing up. “How are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“I honestly don’t know, I haven’t really had time to process anything until just now,” Katara answers as they start heading back to the beach.</p><p> </p><p>“You have <em> got </em>to talk to Zuko, he’s probably freaking out just as much as you are,” Suki says, nudging her.</p><p> </p><p>Katara’s heart flips at the mention of Zuko stressing over her, and she glances over at her friend. “Do you really think he’s freaking out over me?” she asks, hating the blush that spreads on her face.</p><p> </p><p>Suki rolls her eyes, snorting. “He barged into our room first thing in the morning, begging to talk to Sokka. He is just as infatuated as you are, girl.”</p><p> </p><p>Katara lets out a giggle as they keep walking, feeling a sense of relief at how normal it felt to have a friend to talk about boys with.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter VI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>throw a little more heat on that fire</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p>
  <em>Well, I'd like to see our roles reversed</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>To watch you hang on every word</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I'd like to see you have your way...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Come on and have your way with me</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>— Sink Into Me, Taking Back Sunday</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Katara hadn’t had a chance to talk to Zuko alone for the rest of the evening; even when he was helping her with dinner (yes, only helping — he was a terrible cook, but Katara thought it was endearing he kept on trying anyways), there was always someone else hanging around too.</p><p><br/>It was so frustrating that Katara would catch herself staring at Zuko whenever she thought he wasn’t looking, noticing in particular his thin lips that had been kissing her collarbone just last night. A light blush forms on her cheeks at the thought, and Katara shakes her head to clear it.</p><p> </p><p>It gave her all the time in the world to think about his narrow cheekbones and sharp jawline, the way his amber eyes would flicker in the sunlight and how Zuko was slowly but surely opening up to everyone. <em> But especially her. </em></p><p> </p><p>Sometimes, Katara wonders if they were the first group of real friends he ever had. Azula didn’t sound like she was any easier to get along with as a child and Zuko spent all his time after that with his Uncle, back when they were on opposite sides of the war; it must have been a long time since he had someone remotely close to his age in his life that he could relate to.</p><p> </p><p>He was standing by her side now as she stirred their dinner, and in a sense it felt so painfully domestic; a private moment that was finally just for the two of them.</p><p> </p><p>Aang and Toph were training next to them in the clearing, doing some quieter drills instead of sparring so their cover wouldn’t get blown; Zuko’s beach house was definitely a step up from their original hideouts in caves, and no one was keen on losing it just yet. It was the first time she had slept on a real bed since they left Ba Sing Se, and Katara remembers how she just flopped on the mattress their first day at the house, sinking into the soft material that felt like a cloud.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka and Suki were watching nearby, laughing over something Toph said; this might be the closest thing they have to <em> alone time </em>before the comet arrives.</p><p> </p><p>Katara turns towards Zuko, who was adamantly focused on stirring the pot of soup. “So…” she began, not really sure how to start. Her eyes flickered to his hands; hands that Katara recalled being so firm and warm when they gripped her waist, pulling her closer in that heated kiss.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She wouldn’t complain if those hands touched her all over. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“How was your night, did you sleep well?” Katara asks, lamely.</p><p> </p><p>Wow, was that really the best she could come up with?</p><p> </p><p>She watches him pause briefly before continuing to stir, biting his lip. “Oh uh, fine thanks. What about you?” Zuko replies.</p><p> </p><p>Thinking back to the sleepless night she had, lying awake in bed as she was haunted by the taste of his lips on hers, echoes of his moans and <em> I really like Katara </em>playing on a loop. “It was fine too, great actually,” she lies, tossing in the seasoning.</p><p> </p><p>Another few heartbeats pass and Katara’s eyes fall on Aang’s training; he had just fallen down, hit by a surprise punch of earth. “Never let your guard down, Aang!” Toph calls out, and she hears Zuko let out a snort next to her as Sokka calls out, “I guess you’re really fond of the earth, maybe you should marry it Aang!”</p><p> </p><p>She hears Suki and Toph giggle as Aang pops back up, wiping sweat and sand off his face as he shoots some more earth at his opponent, “You’ll pay for that one, Toph!”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko’s the first one to break the silence between them, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly as he says, “Uh, sorry about Mai yesterday. I didn’t know she was here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh um, that’s okay. The whole evening was just one surprise after another, wasn’t it?” Katara replies.</p><p> </p><p>Following Zuko’s reaction, she watches his Adam’s apple bob as he swallows... nervously?</p><p> </p><p>“You can say that again,” he says in agreement, turning to get the plates from the counter to start serving their dinner.</p><p> </p><p>There are a few more moments of silence as Katara debates on what to say, stuck between wanting to kiss him again and trying to talk about it.</p><p> </p><p>“There <em> were </em>some things I enjoyed more than others yesterday,” Katara prompts, settling on something at last.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh really? Maybe you could show me what you liked the most,” Zuko replies, a light smirk growing on his face as he set the plates down nearby.</p><p> </p><p>Taking a few steps closer to Zuko, she lets out an anxious laugh. “You did say you were a visual learner.”</p><p> </p><p>There’s another awkward pause as they both try to feel out the situation, Katara trying to read Zuko. What was he thinking, did he want to kiss her as much as she wanted to kiss him? What did he want to come from all of... this?</p><p> </p><p>She doesn’t have much more time to think though, because the firebender closes the rest of the distance faster than she can blink — cornering her against the counter. She’s pressed into his chest, looking up at Zuko and so close that she can’t miss the faintest hint of a blush spreading on his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>Katara reaches up to run a hand through his shaggy, dark hair and loves seeing him shudder, watching him relax into her touch. Their lips are nearly touching and Katara starts to feel something <em> else </em>further down on Zuko pressing against her clothes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh, well then. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Neither of them say anything as Katara strokes his hair — hair that was getting longer every day. Tension seems to be building by the second and Zuko lowers his head down, burying it into her shoulder as he pulls her into a tight hug.</p><p> </p><p>She’s kind of loving it; they haven’t had many intimate moments where they could just exist and just be together like this, and she especially loves seeing the vulnerable side to the normally stoic and tough prince.</p><p> </p><p>Reflecting some more, she’s surprised to actually be meeting a new side of Zuko today... cuddly Zuko? Katara loved that she was learning something new about him every day, like how he enjoyed being physically intimate with her without being… well, physically intimate. Feeling his head lift a little, a frown starts to form on her lips — but only for a few seconds as she realizes it was only to press kisses along her neck, leaving soft marks along her collarbone.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing into his touch, Katara tries to pull Zuko even closer to her before she realizes there wasn’t much left between them, minus a light layer of clothing. <em> Oops. </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “Zuko…” </em> she breathes, arching her back into him. His kisses were driving her crazy and he was touching her in all the right places as his hands firmly gripped her lower back, knowing what Katara wanted before she did. The tension was driving her absolutely crazy and suddenly, something seems to snap inside of her and she can’t take it anymore — Katara pulls his face up to finally, finally, <em> finally </em>kiss him again, to give in to what she’s been craving since her first taste of Zuko the other day.</p><p> </p><p>His lips move against hers in sync as Zuko’s hands move to lift her up onto the counter, their kiss growing more heated by the second. And if Katara’s legs happen to eagerly wrap around Zuko’s waist in the meantime, well, it wasn’t any of her business. </p><p> </p><p>To make things worse, <em> or better, yes definitely better, </em>Zuko slips his tongue into her mouth and from there, it’s all over. Katara may or may not have let out some kind of purr as that happened, her own tongue moving to melt into his as Zuko runs his fingers through her hair. It’s electric and primal and it means so much to her — they’re both so stubborn, neither one of them wanting to let go of the moment.</p><p> </p><p>An unwelcome voice that sounded a lot like her brother suddenly interrupts them, the noise ringing through the air that was not unlike the feeling of nails on a chalkboard. <em> “Hey Katara, where’s dinner?” </em></p><p> </p><p>Zuko springs apart from Katara faster than she’s ever seen him move in his life, and she jumps down from the counter, trying to fix her hair. “Katara, we’re hungry!” Sokka says, appearing in the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>“Well if you want dinner so badly, go make it yourself!” Katara snaps. She really didn’t mind the role she had unconsciously stepped into as the mom friend, but sometimes it felt as though she had no time for herself; she did not exist just to make Sokka dinner.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka blinks again, looking between their slightly disheveled appearances a little suspiciously, but he doesn’t have time to ask because Suki is dragging him away, reprimanding her boyfriend. Their voices are a little further away now but she can still make out Suki saying, “If you keep nagging Katara, she’ll spit in your food, Sokka!”</p><p> </p><p>Turning towards Zuko, she’s suddenly feeling a mix between embarrassed and awkward. Katara grabs the plates, running out of the room shouting in a little overly high-pitched voice over her shoulder, “Grab the soup, Zuko!”</p><p> </p><p>She’s bought herself a few seconds of alone time to catch her breath and take a breather, pausing to lean against the frame of the house outside. <em> What was she doing?  </em>When did she get so boy-crazy?</p><p> </p><p>It’s not normal behavior for her; Katara isn’t the type of girl who runs around making out with the first boys she finds, and while it wasn’t her place to judge anyone else who did that, the connection she felt towards Zuko was starting to scare her. As much as kissing Zuko felt right and amazing and perfect, they were still in the middle of a war and Katara didn’t know where that put them. What if something happened to Zuko, what would she do then?</p><p> </p><p>Maybe she just needed time to process what just happened in there, Katara thinks. Taking a deep breath, she grips the plates firmly and walks around the corner to where the rest of their friends were waiting. Suki was giving her concerning looks, and Toph had a knowing smirk on her face. </p><p> </p><p>Did Toph know now? Katara thinks anxiously, before remembering she could feel vibrations and heartbeats through her earthbending and of <em> course </em>she knew now.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Katara, how come dinner took so long?” Toph asks, and now she knows Toph knows because it wasn’t exactly a complaint, just a question laced with hidden meaning.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh uh, Zuko burned the soup so we had to start all over,” Katara lies, setting them down on the table as Zuko approaches.</p><p> </p><p>Toph’s smirk only increases at her lie, but she fortunately doesn’t press further.</p><p> </p><p>He leans into her to whisper, “Are you sure it was the soup I burned?” Katara freezes, very proud of herself when her entire face doesn’t turn into a tomato in front of all their friends. Elbowing him gently, she rolls her eyes as he snickered.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know about you guys, but I’m pretty hungry!” she says, a little too loudly. Taking the pot from Zuko, Katara starts serving their soup as he passes bowls to the others. And if she and Zuko exchange small smiles with each other while everyone’s eating, well. That’s just another thing that’s only between them.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter VII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>zuko takes care of katara in little ways</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>"'Cause I've seen love die way too many times</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>When it deserved to be alive (it deserved to be alive)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I've seen you cry way too many times,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>When you deserved to be alive,"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>— Emergency, Paramore</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Katara’s sitting by the ocean later that same evening, drinking in the warm glow of the sunset. As always, the water calls to her as the moon begins to rise and Katara can feel her power growing stronger. The moon isn't full yet, but it's still strong enough that she can feel it flowing through her veins like a moth drawn to a light.</p><p> </p><p>Having been lost in her head for most of the evening, she was really grateful to finally have a moment to herself. A soft smile came to her face when she recalled how Zuko had taken one look at her troubled expression and volunteered to not only do all the dishes, <em> but also </em>helped Sokka put together another bonfire in an attempt to distract Aang from the comet that was looming in the back of everyone’s mind.</p><p> </p><p>That was how Katara had managed to find a few minutes to herself after dinner, relief washing over her as Zuko took care of everything else.</p><p> </p><p>The pressure was really starting to get to Aang, and Katara didn’t know what else to do to help; they had tried everything under the sun, from yoga to therapy (well, what Sokka called therapy) to more training and sleep, nothing seemed to help comfort that young Avatar. Not that she could really blame him, Aang was only twelve and had had to shoulder so much in his young life.</p><p> </p><p>As her thoughts are wont to do these days, her mind is stuck on the firebender. There were so many small things he did that improved the group’s functionality — besides just being attractive. Firstly, Zuko was a very talented teacher; he knew when to push Aang and when to stop, when to offer advice or gently correct a stance. It had been a surprisingly natural fit, Zuko’s moody gloominess not bugging a bright and upbeat Aang in the slightest. His teaching style was a blend of hers and Toph’s; strict and rigorous like the earthbender's but full of encouragement, like hers.</p><p> </p><p>And when Zuko first tried to help with some of the extra chores, Katara had originally been so annoyed — the negative emotion coursing through her veins as she spotted him trying to chop up their vegetables. It even brought up thoughts of paranoia; was he just trying to lure them into a false sense of security so he could poison Aang through a tomato and finally capture him?</p><p> </p><p>Which does sound more than ridiculous now, but was definitely something that was within the realm of possibilities when he was new to their group. It had certainly been the last thing Katara had expected, the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation struggling to make lunch.</p><p> </p><p>Katara had been so thrown off kilter, she hadn’t known what to think except that she didn’t like it; while they had flown all over the world, <em> when Zuko chased them all over the world, </em> she had developed habits over time and Katara liked things done a certain way. And furthermore, Katara just simply wasn’t used to someone butting into the time she usually got to spend by herself. For the longest time, it was the only solitude she had.</p><p> </p><p>Additionally, it had been obvious Zuko had next to no idea what he was doing and apparently, watching him struggle had softened something in her heart; even back then, she thought it was endearing how he never gave up on anything, which now included basic housework. And after Katara took the time to teach Zuko, the flow of their campsite improved drastically and she couldn’t imagine going back to being the only one doing any of these things.</p><p> </p><p>Her mind travels back to earlier, to their heated kiss in the kitchen. It worried her, just how into it Katara was. She can’t recall being this passionate about anyone before and she could feel the butterflies in her stomach whenever she was near him, twisting up in nervous knots. Flopping down on the sand, Katara lets out a frustrated groan.</p><p> </p><p>It had been nice to finally get some time just to think; think about Zuko, about the comet, about what it all meant that she had found the firebender in the midst of war. Her thoughts are interrupted when a familiar, rough voice says, “Want some company?” </p><p> </p><p>Glancing to her right, she sees Zuko standing there. Or more accurately, Zuko’s feet. Sitting up on her elbows, Katara silently gestures to an empty seat next to her. She thinks that his lips quirk upwards in a small smile as he moves to sit down, but she had a bad angle and it could’ve just been a trick of the setting sunlight.</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes of silence pass between them before Katara says, “Thanks for helping clean up tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, Katara. You don’t have to thank me, it shouldn’t fall on any one person.”</p><p> </p><p>Katara smiles. “Well, Suki helps by keeping Sokka out of my hair while I’m preparing food, so there is that.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko snorts and eventually lies down next to her, staring up at the darkening sky and they just sit like that together until the sun goes down. At one point, Zuko’s hand intertwines with hers and Katara’s heart skips a beat as his thumb rubs circles her palm, sending soft sparks through her skin.</p><p> </p><p>She’s never just sat here in silence with him before, there was always noise in the background. It’s a strangely intimate experience, even moreso than what happened before dinner. Her heart is beating so fast she worries it might beat out of her chest altogether or that Zuko can hear it, which is crazy. She’s nervous as hell, but Katara also feels safer than she has in a really long time. </p><p> </p><p>“I think Toph knows,” Katara says, after a little bit, hesitantly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, she was wiggling her eyebrows at me all night... I think Aang is the only one left,” Zuko replies quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been debating on when to tell him, I don’t want to distract Aang when the comet is around the corner,” she says. Which is code for, Katara still hasn’t figured out how to let him down gently. It goes against her nature to hurt the Avatar, she had always tried to be there for him since they met in the South Pole, and this was something she had to do on her own.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Aang really has a thing for you. He had all kinds of questions for me about why you didn’t want to kiss him back at the play yesterday — as if I’m an expert on girls,” Zuko says, turning to face her. There wasn’t any judgement in his voice at all, and Katara almost wishes there were.<em> Be jealous, Zuko. Get angry, let’s fight like we used to. </em>Yeah, there’s something she was comfortable with.</p><p> </p><p>But, she thinks, maybe he was but was just really good at hiding it. She was getting better and better at reading Zuko and the meaning behind his words; he was raised as a politician, to be a leader, a king by blood — they would say one thing and mean another all the time.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t a natural at it like Azula was, but it was still something he did without thinking about; a statement laced with hidden meaning. The firebender really didn’t have anything to worry about, but she supposes if he read into the closeness of their friendship a little too much...</p><p> </p><p>She bites her lip, pausing. “Yeah, I’ll mention it to him when this is all over, he’s already freaking out enough right now as it is.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> When this is all over. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>That could mean one of multiple scenarios, and most of them didn’t end well, she thought, as images of blue lightning with Azula’s cruel laugh flash through her head, chaos reigning around them as Aang’s limp body falls from the sky. Zuko’s hand was still intertwined with hers, and —</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, it’ll be okay,” Zuko says, sitting up.</p><p> </p><p>Katara does too, staring at him as the tightness in her chest gets bigger. “How can you say that, you can’t know that for sure. Not only does the Fire Lord deserve to pay for all of the pain and suffering he’s caused everyone from the war, but I want to make sure the people I care about are safe too, and what if these few days with you guys are our last—,”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko’s eyebrows quirk up, “Aren’t you usually the hopeful one?" At first Katara's affronted, but she soon realizes he's only teasing as he continues, "I certainly don’t know if we’ll all be okay, but it’s important to believe we'll make it through this, or we’ll lose it.”</p><p> </p><p>Blinking, Katara sighs, looking down at the sand. “You’re right, maybe Aang’s behavior is getting to me too, just a little. I’ve never seen him act like this before.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a lot of pressure for a twelve year old to take on, and you’re allowed to have concerns too. I know we have to put Aang first because he’s the Avatar, but what we feel is still valid,” Zuko says. It’s oddly reassuring and comforting, finally having someone else to lean on and talk to.</p><p> </p><p>She did have her other friends, she knew she could always turn to Sokka and the rest of the group. But sometimes it was hard to get her brother and Toph to take something seriously, and Aang usually had Avatar duties to take care of (or he was busy goofing off somewhere too). Suki was a refreshing new addition too, but she was often with her brother. </p><p> </p><p>A few more heartbeats pass before he asks, “Wanna spar?”</p><p> </p><p>Katara’s eyes grow wide in surprise, because how did he always know what she needed before she did? What was <em> with </em>that, how did he know her so well already?</p><p> </p><p>Her lips quirk up in a smirk, “Are you sure you wanna ask a waterbender that, when said waterbender is right next to the ocean, <em> with </em> the moon out?”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko shrugs, unfazed. “I like a challenge.”</p><p> </p><p>Popping to her feet and shaking some of the sand off her clothes, Katara raises up a wall of ocean behind her, ready to blast it at the firebender.</p><p> </p><p>“Still want to fight?” she asks, grinning.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko also jumps into his stance, creating a wall of fire in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Bring it on, waterbender,” he says, matching her grin with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>She surges the water forward, holding back some of the force because she doesn’t actually want to hurt Zuko, but Katara also isn’t interested in losing. They spar like that the rest of the evening, fire and water aggressively crashing together as adrenaline courses through Katara’s veins, not once wavering.</p><p> </p><p>It continues for who knows how long; the moon is high in the sky when Katara finally finishes their duel with a fancy move that tugs water at Zuko’s ankles, throwing him off balance. She doesn't plan that he manages to knock her down too, which lands her right on top of Zuko. They tumble to the ground, Katara landing on his chest with an <em> oof. </em></p><p> </p><p>After she catches her breath, Katara realizes exactly what kind of position they’re in — her head resting right on Zuko’s chest — and a deep blush grows on her cheeks. How were they always winding up in situations like these, was it really by chance like she had originally thought or was it something they did subconsciously that always brought them together?</p><p> </p><p>Zuko is looking at her with a strange look on his face, and his hand reaches out to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear, the edges of his lips curving upwards in a soft smile. The action sends shivers down Katara’s spine and she thinks the firebender felt it, the way the smile increased by just a hair. Her heart is beating so fast as her hands move to cup Zuko's face gently; she can feel his muscles relax under her touch and a part of her melts at the subtle reaction.</p><p> </p><p>“Feel better?” he asks. Zuko’s hand is still resting in her hair, and she wants it to stay there forever.</p><p> </p><p>“Not yet,” Katara replies, leaning down to kiss him. Zuko eagerly arches into it as his hand runs through her long hair, their kiss growing more passionate by the minute.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter VIII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>they're just awkward teenagers really</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> There's a piece of you that's here with me </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It's everywhere I go, it's everything I see </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> When I sleep I dream and it gets me by </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I can make believe that you're here tonight </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> — Ocean Avenue, Yellowcard </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Katara is tossing and turning in her bed that evening as her dreams shift to thoughts of the firebender. Her imagination may or may not have gone a little wild and out of control, picking up on the unresolved tension she had been skillfully ignoring the rest of the day. The brainwaves in her head seemed to want nothing more than to continue thinking about where her brief kiss with Zuko by the ocean left off — leaving a lot of room for imagination and sending shivers down her spine.</p><p> </p><p>Katara is spinning, spiraling, swooning. She’s still kissing Zuko at the beach, resting on top of him as she runs her fingers through his soft, shaggy hair. It’s electric, the way he’s making her feel, as though he’s consuming every piece of her (although really it’s just her lips). Zuko’s hand is still tangled in her hair and his other is gripping her waist firmly, and she briefly wonders if he doesn’t want to let go either. Her legs tremble and she sighs into him, breathing softly.</p><p> </p><p>Katara thinks it’s incredible.</p><p> </p><p>The way he quietly breathes her name drives her crazy. As the firebender plants kisses along her neck, tracing down to her collarbone and then back up to her lips, it makes her feel faint and her eyes flutter shut. He’s making her feel some kind of way — making her feel more alive than she can ever remember, Katara arches into it and tilts her head back, giving Zuko a better angle. The teasing kisses make her swoon and her legs wrap around Zuko’s lower torso on their own, straddling him <em> right there </em>on the beach — where anyone could see them.</p><p> </p><p>It’s not totally like her, but Zuko just brings out… a feeling that she can’t quite pinpoint. Maybe it was passion; she couldn’t recall feeling this way about anyone before and all the dark things Katara so desperately wanted Zuko to do to her certainly <em> felt </em>like passion, unresolved tension releasing all at once.</p><p> </p><p>She breaks apart for a second, just to catch her breath and maybe just get lost in those golden eyes of his again. Zuko meets her gaze, appearing to be equally entranced with her own blue ones.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re amazing, Katara,” he murmurs, so quietly that if she weren’t a few inches away Katara wouldn’t have heard it. The words send shivers down her spine, and the corners of her lip curves upwards in a smile, and she leans down to kiss him again. Her lips meet Zuko’s, pressing against them as her body breathes into his.</p><p> </p><p>The words echo in her thoughts on a loop, giving her chills.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You’re amazing, Katara. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You’re amazing, Katara. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Offhandedly, Katara thinks that she loves how warm he is, how inviting that makes him feel. The heat radiating from his body is intoxicating in the late summer evening, the cool breeze blowing gently in the air around them. It felt like the tension was just oozing out of her, releasing into the ocean and when Zuko’s hand <em> daringly </em>moves from her hair down to cup one of her breasts, she may or may not have let out an embarrassing pur.</p><p> </p><p>“Like that, huh?” Zuko says, smirking. Something flashes in his eyes and before Katara knows it, he flips them over so that he was on top; giving himself a better angle in one swift, agile movement. The move leaves her breathless and wanting more, as Zuko continues to massage her breast <em> and </em>kiss her neck. It makes her feel astounded and she finds herself clawing against his lower back, grinding upwards for a taste of more.</p><p> </p><p>That action makes Zuko let out a low moan, and she experimentally does it again, thrusting her hips up to rub against his. Their legs are tangled together, sand digging into her toes and Katara loves every second of it. This was a whole different feeling that made her dizzy, and her head leans back in the sand to just appreciate the moment and where they were right now.</p><p> </p><p>She would have sand all over her for days, but Katara didn’t care in the slightest.</p><p> </p><p>“Katara—,” Zuko says, his voice taking a more serious turn.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko doesn’t get a chance to complete the sentence — Toph’s voice is loudly carrying over from the other end of the beach. “Aang, I don’t think Katara’s here, maybe she went into town!”</p><p> </p><p>A sense of alarm courses through her and suddenly there’s a loud banging surrounding her; she wakes up in a cold sweat and someone loudly banging on her door. <em> “Katara, wake up, we’re out of meat!” </em>In an unsurprising twist of events, it’s her brother.</p><p> </p><p>“One second, Sokka!” Katara calls back, and flops back down on her bed with a groan and a pillow shoved on her face. How was she supposed to face Zuko after that dream she just had?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It was gonna be a long day. </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>An hour after Sokka interrupted, she’s taking stock of their food and writing down what they needed more of. Katara was quickly learning that they’re getting low on ingredients, <em> especially on meat, ugh, </em>and she would have to go into town for more.</p><p> </p><p>Suki meanders over and says, “Sorry about Sokka earlier, I told him to let you sleep in but he wasn’t having it.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s okay, I should’ve been awake anyways,” Katara says, giving her a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>She hadn’t even realized she had slept in until she discovered that she missed out watching Aang and Zuko’s firebending lesson, which was one of her favorite things to do. Not only was a certain firebender usually shirtless, <em> always a plus, </em>but also she loved watching Aang’s steady progress and improvement. It was Toph’s turn now, and she was screaming instructions and other expletives as he blindly dodged rocks flying at him. Toph was definitely having too much fun — poor Aang looked terrified.</p><p> </p><p>Briefly, Katara wonders where Zuko is and what he’s been up to today. It’s become the norm for her, she reflects, as her eyes swivel around their site looking for that shaggy mop of dark hair. It doesn’t take long to locate the firebender; he’s sitting off to the side watching them train in the shade. Zuko’s head was resting against a pole and if she didn’t know better, she’d think he was napping. Was he not sleeping that well either?</p><p> </p><p>Suki follows her gaze and her lips quirk up in a blend between a smirk and a smile as she says, “You know, maybe Zuko would go with you to grab more food, he seems to be free.”</p><p> </p><p>A small, <em> incredibly </em> faint blush spreads on her cheeks and Katara looks down at her feet, saying, “Oh I don’t know, he looks busy.” How would she look him in the eyes after what her head <em> dreamed </em>about last night? Her head was not in the right space to be alone with him, she couldn’t even look at him without thinking about what things real life Zuko could do to her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Wait, what? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Suki is already walking over there, calling Zuko’s name. “Hey Zuko, Katara needs your help!”</p><p> </p><p>Katara glares at her and pulls on her sleeve, protesting, “Suki, no!” The Kyoshi Warrior is unfazed, ignoring Katara and waving Zuko over in spite of her objections.</p><p> </p><p>It turns out that Zuko must not have been napping after all; he’s up on his feet in a few seconds, heading over and looking concerned. “What’s up?” Zuko asks, rubbing a hand behind his neck awkwardly. All Katara can see when she looks at him is what dream Zuko did yesterday when those lips curled around her earlobe, and—</p><p> </p><p>“You’re gonna help Katara with groceries today,” Suki says, smiling brightly.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko raises an eyebrow but doesn’t say anything, only moving to grab a cloak for some additional cover.</p><p> </p><p><em> “I can help Katara with the groceries!” </em>Aang calls from the training circle, seconds before getting hit with a boulder.</p><p> </p><p>“No breaks today, Twinkletoes!” Toph shouts, cackling.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling a little bad for him, Toph <em>had </em>been having a bit too much fun with the boulder-dodging, she gives Aang an apologetic look and mouths, “Sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Katara turns to grab her bags and money, looping them to the belt on her skirt. On their way out, she tosses one last glare at Suki over her shoulder, who has the audacity to just wave after them. And as they walk along the path together, Katara is acutely aware of the awkward silence between them. It’s a silent kind of awkward, the very specific, <em> we kissed three times but still haven’t talked about it, </em>awkward.</p><p> </p><p>There’s a strange tension in the air that she can’t quite place and it makes it hard for her to breathe, especially when she just couldn’t ignore the way their fingers would subconsciously brush together. Katara didn’t know what it meant, the fact that they reached for each other without even trying. And while it’s only a small thing, Zuko’s touch alone sends sparks flying through her arm, lighting up the rest of her body and causing goosebumps on her arms.</p><p> </p><p>Katara is grateful he doesn’t notice, although her inner voice shouts back, <em> how could he notice, you weirdo? </em></p><p> </p><p>“So… how was Aang’s training this morning?” Katara asks. She unconsciously bites her lip, glancing at him when she thought he wasn’t looking.</p><p> </p><p>“It went alright, he still struggles with focusing but Aang is a pretty bright kid,” Zuko replies.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s awesome, I’m sure the great teacher he has helps a lot,” Katara says, elbowing him.</p><p> </p><p>If she had been looking his way, Katara would’ve seen the firebender duck his head and blush.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, uh thanks,” Zuko says, roughly.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, this might be our last trip into town before the comet arrives,” Katara says, after another pause.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Aang’s really been freaking out about it,” Zuko replies.</p><p> </p><p>They walk a few more paces in silence until they reach the small yet bustling marketplace. As a sense of normalcy hits her when they start shopping, Katara feels a bit of nervous relief and the tension fades a little. She starts snagging what they need and the familiar actions give her a small amount of comfort as she loads up her bag with vegetables, bread and meat. Zuko holds the bags for her and if she blushes whenever their fingers accidentally touch, well, she does her best to make sure the firebender doesn’t see.</p><p> </p><p>Especially because it was starting to feel like he knew her so well, it felt as though his eyes could see straight through to the darkest corners of her soul and he wouldn’t judge anything he found there. Not like Aang, who judged her one of the only times her usual personality of ‘supportive friend’ slipped when Zuko took her to confront her mother’s killer. To the Avatar’s credit, he had come around eventually but the damage had already been done; she needed to do this and for Aang to not only tell her, but also expect her to forgive the man that ruined and nearly tore apart her family— </p><p> </p><p>It made a small part of Katara wonder if he even knew her at all.</p><p> </p><p>She had been a mess, and so so angry it felt like her veins would explode and she wanted nothing more than to wreck ruin on the world and unleash the decade of pent up hurt and pain Katara had never had a chance to process; selflessly, unfairly putting it aside to keep her family together.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She built new family, too.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>And if there was anyone in their group that could relate to being angry, furious — outraged at everything, it was Zuko.</p><p> </p><p>Okay, maybe Toph too, but she wasn’t angry all the time. She was tough and used fighting as a defense mechanism more often than holding onto anger. Anger didn’t flow through her whole body, brimming just under the surface waiting to be unleashed. It didn’t follow her to bed, it wasn’t there when she woke up in the morning.</p><p> </p><p>Katara did a good job of hiding it from her friends, just how angry at the Fire Nation — at the world — she had been. Still was, if she was being honest. Aang didn’t, couldn’t, wouldn’t see through the facade, but Zuko had. When he told her about the Southern Raiders, when they found her mother’s killer, it felt like she was being seen for the first time.</p><p> </p><p>Katara was not only a makeshift mother, a fighter or a girl. She was a warrior, she was damaged, she was fierce and ambitious and loyal. He saw her pain like it was his own and it was more than Sokka or Aang could ever do.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Take justice into her own hands, she had the power of the moon behind her and she would never feel like a weak little girl ever again. Face my wrath, watch me roar.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>This was the first time Katara had had a chance to deal with what happened to her mom and it had been Zuko, of all people, who helped make it happen. He was silently supportive, letting her take charge and just do what she needed to do and she hadn’t even liked him then.</p><p> </p><p>At first it scared her, how he could so easily understand her moods with one look, but she also just instinctively knew that Zuko would accept all parts of her, the parts of her that were angry or scared or sad and let her be vulnerable without any judgements. It was another thing about Zuko she was learning, how much empathy and kindness he had under his rough, awkward exterior.</p><p> </p><p>Her inner monologue gets interrupted when Zuko asks, “Would you uh, want to stop for a cup of tea?” She gives him a quick glance and there’s a faint, hardly noticeable blush on his cheeks. It’s the cutest thing and it almost makes her forget the things that dream Zuko did to her. <em> Almost. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, let’s go inside,” Katara says, and maybe it’s the dream giving her courage but she’s bold enough to take his hand, intertwining their fingers on the way in. His hand is calloused and firm as it grips hers, and she can't ignore how his hand is so <em>warm. </em>That's what Katara chooses to focus on as they get a table and definitely not any other less than appropriate ideas she had for Zuko's hands. Nope, certainly not anything like that.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry for the longer wait, this chapter was so hard to write ugh; I rewrote it like 3x but it's at least longer than usual 🙂</p><p>(also, bonus points if you can tell what hogwarts house I think she would be in if you squint and/or care)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter IX</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>they're so cute, ahhhh</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Well I've sung this song a thousand times </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I wore the crown, I sold the lie </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I lived the life and paid for every crime, yeah</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It's all downhill 'til it's a climb </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Through blood and tears, but I don't mind </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> — Some Kind of Disaster, All Time Low </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Zuko’s sitting in the tea shop with Katara, sipping on a cup of, well, rather tasteless ginseng tea. They had snagged a table in the back where no one might notice them or recognize him, like a hood would totally hide the giant scar on his face — fat chance. It would only take one person to recognize him and the whole mission would be put at risk; he would land himself back in Boiling Rock or worse, get a one way ticket to have his sister decide his fate.</p><p> </p><p>It felt incredibly selfish to risk their cover just so he could steal some extra time with Katara, but he couldn’t <em> help </em>it. She and those damning blue eyes had seemed so lost in thought and distracted that he thought she would want more time to herself before going back to such a busy campsite, with everyone from Aang to Sokka nagging her. She had so much more responsibility than he originally thought when Zuko had been chasing them all over the world, it was a small miracle that Katara hadn’t killed any of them and done the Fire Lord’s job for him, he thinks dryly.</p><p> </p><p>And not to mention, he was feeling incredibly awkward as questions racing through his brain. What was he supposed to say? Was this a date? It certainly didn’t seem as though it started as one, but Suki <em> had </em> been pushy getting Zuko to come with Katara today and what if she thought it was one? Mild panic was starting to grow because hiding away in some drabby tea shop with tea so tasteless it would send Uncle into a fit of rage was <em> not </em>what he pictured if he ever had the chance to take Katara out.</p><p> </p><p>He realized he had yet to actually say anything for the last ten minutes they had been sitting, and Katara was looking at him with an expression he couldn’t quite pinpoint — interest, curiosity, wonder maybe?</p><p> </p><p>“You haven’t drank much of your tea,” Katara says at last, turning her head to the side as she observed him. It’s not phrased as a question, but it definitely rings like one in the air. Just something to make small talk, a light attempt at breaking the tension floating in the air between them.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, uh, it’s a little hot still,” he lies, blowing on it for added effect. Katara couldn’t actually expect him to drink this nasty tea, who did she think he was? She raises an eyebrow, so obviously not believing him because Zuko wasn’t the one who was blessed with all the lying and deceitful skills in the family, but doesn’t press it.</p><p> </p><p>“How did you sleep last night?” he asks, switching subjects. It was just meant to be a simple question, but Katara coughs and her eyes grow wide with a range of emotions flying across on her face too fast for him to follow before she says in a high-pitched, “Oh fine, thanks for asking!”</p><p> </p><p>Now it’s <em> his </em>turn to not believe her, but Zuko isn’t sure he should ask further because that was definitely a strange reaction to what he thought was an easy question. But maybe, a voice in his head whispers, if he was plagued by nightmares of what might happen with the comet, of Uncle never forgiving him and casting him aside forever or Katara screaming helplessly as Azula’s wicked laugh cackles through his head, maybe there were things that haunted her too.</p><p> </p><p>But furthermore, Zuko had also been trained in stealth and interrogation by the top spies in the Fire Nation, and her reaction still didn’t seem like a normal one even if that was the case, because there was a small blush growing on her neck. <em> Why would she be blushing about her sleep? </em>His eyes narrow in on the blush, the patch of heated skin just above her collarbone, and he decides to see if he can get Suki to talk later.</p><p> </p><p>Although she had been trained by the top spies of <em> her </em>nation and maybe he wouldn’t get anywhere with that unless Suki wanted him to know something and would just go around and around in circles until—</p><p> </p><p>Katara was absentmindedly twirling a loose string of long brown hair, staring at what, his lips? His fucking lips. What was he supposed to do now? Dating Mai had been so simple compared to anything that had to do with Katara; it had taken so long for them to even like each other and it had been such a journey to even get to this point. By all means they were polar opposites literally and figuratively, and on paper they shouldn’t work. She was bright and warm and a natural talent, as fierce as the sun and he, he — was dark and gloomy and not a prodigy and Katara could bury him in a sea of ice if she saw fit.</p><p> </p><p>And if it hadn’t been for the war, they probably wouldn’t have even met; he would be the Crown Prince getting ready to take over the throne, and while Katara’s future seemed too bright to diminish by thinking she would stay in the South Pole forever (she would obviously be off doing something just as amazing as she was), that still doesn’t mean they would’ve ran into each other.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You rise with the moon, I rise with the sun.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He tried to imagine Katara ordering servants around or letting people carry her from place to place, and Zuko just can’t. Katara was the polar opposite of Mai, always ready to talk about anything and the kindest person he had ever met his own age, the only person in three years he had let touch his scar.</p><p> </p><p>And <em> then </em>Katara’s foot nudges against his, and Zuko’s eyes widen almost comically in response. There’s someone in the shop passing out fliers, and Zuko tugs the hood further down on his face. What confunds him is that Katara’s foot stays there, resting on top of his and it’s kind of nice actually, it spreads a little spark up his legs.</p><p> </p><p>He was still getting used to affectionate touches; after Zuko’s mom left there hadn’t been anyone and he spent most of his days moping around the palace alone. Uncle was there, but he was largely grieving the loss of Lu Ten still and couldn’t possibly have the time to make up for the role his mom played. And then Zuko had been exiled and he was who didn’t want anything to do with it, always storming around the ship and angrily yelling at the first person who slipped up — leaving Uncle cleaning up the messes he left behind. Another pang of guilt shot through him and he ignores that, too.</p><p> </p><p>It had been a small culture shock after he joined the group and he noticed just how affectionate everyone was in their daily lives. Katara was always willing to give out hugs and words of soft encouragement, <em> well, except for him, </em>Toph would clap Aang on the shoulder in congratulations after a hard day of training, and Sokka and Suki were always close to each other, whether it was holding hands or whatever else it was they got up to when no one was looking.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s a summer festival in town tonight, come check it out! Lots of romantic things for couples to do,” the man says, winking and handing Katara a flier. When she isn’t looking, he tosses the tea into a plant sitting on the windowsill and he’s stupidly proud of how inconspicuous that was.</p><p> </p><p>She smiles at the man and gently says, “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“A festival?” Zuko repeats, eyeing the flier suspiciously.</p><p> </p><p>“We should go!” she says. The subtle hint of excitement is clear in her eyes and well, it’s not like he could ever refuse her. A small part of him really wants to take her, wistfully thinking about all the things they could get up to with a fun night in town.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure we could, but won’t a man walking around with a giant scar on his face blow our cover?” he asks dryly. The words come out a little more harshly and bitter than he intends, maybe a bit of hidden jealousy crawling up for every other person in the world who was never scarred horrendously by their father. He really means for it to be more like a joke, honest, and he cringes when Katara’s face falls a little.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you’re probably right,” Katara replies, setting the flier aside. He can’t help but feel like he broke something, the energy that had been flying around them before crashed somehow, looking at her face staring at the teacup.</p><p> </p><p>Stupid, stupid, stupid! Wait…</p><p> </p><p>“Why aren’t you drinking your tea, Katara?” Zuko says, raising an eyebrow. A change of direction might help, maybe.</p><p> </p><p>Katara coughs and says, snickering, “Oh, I asked you first.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko boldly holds out his empty cup, smirking. “I finished it, Katara.”</p><p> </p><p>She cocks an eyebrow dubiously, <em> so </em>not buying it as Katara crossed her arms. “It’s a good thing I’m not seeing Azula because then I might actually believe it.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko’s jaw may or may not have dropped at her retort, and he stutters for a few seconds before saying, “Well regardless, my cup is empty and yours isn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“Zuko, anyone can dump tea into a plant,” Katara says, scoffing as she did the same thing. By this point, his ears are literally burning and he’s so glad the hood covers them. He’s trying to figure out what just happened and she doesn’t <em> seem </em>entirely mad, but there’s a hint of something lying just under the surface Zuko can’t decipher.</p><p> </p><p>“Katara—,”</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes soften and she says, “Come on, Zuko. We’ll figure out a way to go without being caught. Aang wore a headband for a while and was totally fine,” Katara pauses as she gives him a once over, adding, “And you would make a pretty hot pirate if we gave you an eye patch.”</p><p> </p><p>Sputtering indignantly in horror, Zuko’s eyes widen and his ears burn at <em> you would make a pretty hot pirate </em>and echo in his head as he hisses, “I am <em> not </em> wearing an eyepatch, Katara!” He was a former prince and of all the undercover disguises he and Uncle had worn over the last year, pirate must be the absolute worst and most disgraceful suggestion. At least there was a small honor in working at a tea shop, but being a pirate, really?</p><p> </p><p>Katara bursts out in a fit of giggles and says, “Well you <em> did </em>live in a ship for months travelling and searching for uh, treasure.” He’s torn between being grateful she avoided saying the Avatar and being annoyed she’s probably right.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko’s head hits the table as he buries his head in his hands, cursing. “Ugh fine, when you word it like that.” It comes out as a mumble, but he can still hear Katara’s triumphant laughter.</p><p> </p><p>“I hate you,” he says, sitting back up. There’s no heat behind it and she isn’t even fazed, the words only making her smile larger.</p><p> </p><p>“No, you don’t,” Katara replies, her laughter finally subsiding.</p><p> </p><p>The corner of his lips quirk up, because it’s not the only thing she’s been right about today. Katara reaches across the table to take his hand, rubbing small circles on his palm and her foot was still on top of his and <em> fuck, </em>he wants her so much it hurts.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>switched things up a bit with zuko~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. X</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>oh boy</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I can't go back, don't think I will</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I won't sleep tonight as long as I still</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hear the drums of the city rain,"<br/></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>— Brother, Gerard Way</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Katara nearly doesn’t tell the others about the summer festival so she can keep it to herself and Zuko, a shamelessly selfish thought that she automatically feels guilty thinking. But she winds up not getting much of a decision anyways, because a few seconds later Aang is bounding up to them and talking a mile a minute about the same festival asking, <em> what took you guys so long? </em></p><p> </p><p>Flashing him a light smile, she replies, “Sorry, it was pretty busy today, Aang, with several long lines.”</p><p> </p><p>She doesn’t have to look at Toph to hear her smirk, her silent signature sing-song voice of, <em> I can tell you’re lying. </em>“How about we go over some waterbending, Aang? There’s still some refinement you can improve,” Katara suggests brightly, changing the subject. Giving Zuko a soft smile and trusting him to put away the food, resisting the urge to kiss him in front of everyone or stare into his golden eyes a little too long, she follows Aang out to the creek to work on some advanced techniques. What she doesn’t notice is Aang giving them a dark look with pained jealousy written all over his face — which he covers up with a smile when Toph elbows him sharply.</p><p> </p><p>They’re standing in the shallow end of the creek, where warm water splashes just barely around her ankles as they pass balls of water between each other, like she and Aang used to when they were first learning waterbending. The effect is calming, relaxing and Katara’s mind wanders off, drawn to thoughts of a certain firebender and their outing today — that may or may not have been a date?</p><p> </p><p>Her heart beats faster and her cheeks color slightly as she recalls it; how warm and safe her hand felt in Zuko’s, how he couldn’t keep his eyes off her even when she teased him a little too much. How although it was awkward because they were awkward teenagers, sitting at the tea shop together felt like the most natural thing in the world, like it was meant to be. </p><p> </p><p>The more frivolous, daring part of her mind also remembers what it was like for Zuko’s lips to touch hers, for his mouth on her collarbone once more and, and — she’s never wanted anyone more. Excitement tingles through her as she thinks about spending more time with him that evening, and maybe Zuko could take her in his steady arms again, tucking loose strands of hair behind her ear.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Or maybe Zuko could pull you down a dark alleyway and have his way with you.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She shivers because oof, how long had that thought been sitting in her subconscious? Probably longer than she’s willing to admit, if she was being honest with herself.</p><p> </p><p>It’s not like she hadn’t wondered what it’d be like — for an angry, determined, desperate Zuko to pull her aside and just take what was his, to shove her against the wall as his hands gripped her waist like nothing else in the entire world mattered, his one hand trailing just a little further south... the thoughts gave her chills and a hardly noticeable blush appeared on her cheeks, that she could really just attribute to the heat from the hot summer sun if anyone asked.</p><p> </p><p>Their chemistry was just so electric, Katara wasn’t sure if she could deny him anything. She was so stubborn that she could if she wanted to, she obviously refused to lose herself completely in… whatever it was they were becoming, but the way he could breathe softly into her ear, the way his amber eyes would glow in the sunset, hell, even how he waltzed around their temporary home shirtless sometimes would make any woman weak in the knees.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Katara, are you okay? Your head just went somewhere… not here,” Aang asks, finishing lamely.</p><p> </p><p>She gives him another smile, saying, “Yeah Aang, I couldn’t be happier.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, I was wondering… if you would want to come with me to the festival tonight. Like, as — as a date,” Aang says, awkwardly and rubbing his hand behind his neck, blushing.</p><p> </p><p>Katara’s eyes widen in surprise and her heart falls; the moment she had been dreading was finally here. Hurting him goes against everything in her nature; he deserved someone as amazing as he was, who loved him in the same way he did. She did love Aang, they had been through so much together and it seemed like a natural, easier fit, two best friends becoming more than friends. But she had never been one to take the easy way out and she would never be one to settle; her heart didn’t belong to Aang, it was never his to take.</p><p> </p><p> “Aang, we’re in the middle of a war, it’s not the right time,” she says, biting her lip and letting the water that flowed between them drop.</p><p> </p><p>“That doesn’t stop Sokka and Suki, they’re fighting with us just the same and they don’t let anything come between them,” Aang insists, crossing his arms and walking closer to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Suki is not me and Sokka is not the Avatar, Aang. I don’t want to distract you from our mission, we are taking on the Fire Lord so soon and your head needs to be clear,” Katara says, feeling the water in the creek bristle against her as sharply as she felt it.</p><p> </p><p>“Or, is the reason we can’t be together because of Zuko?” Aang asks, surprisingly perceptive and to the point. “I see the way you look at him, the way he looks at you,” His voice is sad, steaming with jealousy.</p><p> </p><p>“I do love you, Aang. Just not the way you want me to,” Katara replies, steadily. “You’re the Avatar, you won’t be alone for long after we win the war,” she adds, throwing in some positive reinforcement — that always seemed to help him through something.</p><p> </p><p>Aang looks down towards the water, staring at his feet as he asks, “How did it start?”</p><p> </p><p>“We bonded once, over the loss of our mothers a long time ago. And again, when he took me to confront my mother’s killer. He’s — he’s always had a way of getting under my skin, and I got under his. One thing led to another, and...” Katara trails off, sighing as she runs a finger through her messy, too long hair.</p><p> </p><p>She’s trying to be as tentative as possible, every word said as gently as she could. Toning down and summarizing all she and Zuko had been through together was a lot easier than it sounded, and she tried not to wince. “Even when I was furious at him and rightly so, Zuko helped with mundane things like cooking and cleaning — things that no one else ever bothered with, by the way — and he did all these other little things to earn my forgiveness, and eventually I realized just how much he cared.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I cared about you long before he did!” Aang blurts out, raising his voice in frustration.</p><p> </p><p>Katara bristles at that misguided logic. So because she and Aang had been friends longer, it meant she owed him a relationship, on his terms? No, it didn’t work that way and she hopes it’s due to Aang only being twelve years old and not because he actually thinks having seniority over a girl gave him a bigger ‘claim’ to her. And she had technically met both Aang and Zuko on the same day, even though only one of them was friendly at the time.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to hurt you but it seems to be inevitable, unfortunately. I was going to tell you after the comet to — to spare your feelings and so it wouldn’t be a distraction, we have the greater good to think about,” Katara replies.</p><p> </p><p>“Gee, thanks Katara. I feel <em> so </em>much better now,” Aang said sarcastically, turning away from her.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, Aang. I hope we can still be friends and I’m sorry I don’t return your feelings, it would certainly be the easier path, but I don’t owe you or Zuko or any man anything,” Katara snaps. She can feel her temper rising, her frustration increasing by the second as she speaks and Katara sighs, taking a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Katara—,” Aang starts, but she doesn’t give him a chance to finish.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll give you space and I hope we can keep our friendship because I truly do value it, but this conversation is over,” Katara says. She turns away before he can see the tears that were beginning to fall down her face. Not giving Aang time to say anything else, she stalks off to her room and locks herself in; finally allowing her feelings of frustration and guilt to consume her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Well, that went well. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She felt emotionally drained and exhausted, and Katara stays in her room past dinner, still feeling upset over her fight with Aang and ignoring the concerned knocks from Suki and Sokka. Neither of them were successful, until they sent in reinforcements — Toph.</p><p> </p><p>“Sugar Queen, open the door!” she exclaims, banging on it mercilessly.</p><p> </p><p>“Not now, Toph,” Katara snaps.</p><p> </p><p>“Sokka and Suki went off to town and joined the party already, Zuko said he would stay back and wait for you, I just thought you might want to know,” Toph says cheekily.</p><p> </p><p>Katara’s eyes widen in surprise because she didn’t realize it had gotten that late, oh wow. Rising up from her seat on the bed, Katara walks to the door and lets the smirking earthbender inside; she knew Toph knew mentioning Zuko would still get her attention, even as her thoughts were jumbled all over the place.</p><p> </p><p>“So, Twinkletoes actually asked you out?” Toph says, raising an eyebrow while Katara was hastily going through the closet searching for something that would look more presentable than the simple clothes she just wore for training.</p><p> </p><p>Katara pauses, her heartbeat skipping a beat in concern as she turns back to look at her. “How did you—.”</p><p> </p><p>“I felt your heartbeats,” Toph says, shrugging as she plops down on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“You mean you <em> spied </em>on our heartbeats during a private conversation,” Katara corrects sternly, but her heart wasn’t in the attitude. She still feels heavy from her fight with Aang earlier and her head just isn’t in the game, she thinks, as she tries to pick a dress out for this evening.</p><p> </p><p>“Semantics,” Toph replies, lackadaisically. “You’ll be fine, Katara. Don’t worry, he’ll bounce back, he just needs some space.”</p><p> </p><p>“I just feel so bad, I never wanted to hurt him and he’s been through so much,” she says, fretting. Telling Katara <em> not </em>to worry wasn’t super reassuring, although Toph’s presence was helping a little.</p><p> </p><p>“You would’ve had to rip the band aid off eventually, you shouldn’t be with someone just to spare their feelings and you know that would’ve only hurt Aang more,” Toph replies, an excellent devil's advocate. “And, do you really want to spend the rest of the night moping here and punishing yourself, or do you want to go with Zuko to the festival?” Toph adds.</p><p> </p><p>Katara actually smiles, feeling a little lighter already as she says, “I don’t know about you, but the latter sounds a lot better to me.”</p><p> </p><p>She’s finally feeling up to picking something out, snatching a really pretty deep red one from the pile of dresses, skirts and tops that were tossed haphazardly on the bed. A couple of them were already hers, but most of them were here already, collecting dust in the back of the closet — it’s not like she normally had a lot of closet space for all these clothes on Appa. As she examines her reflection in the mirror and tugs on the straps, she reflects that the dress felt a little too elegant for someone her own age and Katara freezes, daring to wonder if it could’ve belonged to Zuko’s mother.</p><p> </p><p>Azula must have been a small child when his family had been here last too, according to Zuko, and also the unkempt, deserted state of the beach house when they had first arrived spoke for itself. There weren't really that many other options for the original owner of the dress, Katara thinks. Taking a comb through her hair, she turns around to face Toph realizing she hadn’t spoken in a while.</p><p> </p><p>“If it makes you feel better, I’ll go check on Aang. You look great, by the way!” Toph says, cheerfully.</p><p> </p><p>Katara brightens before it sinks in that <em> right, Toph is blind, </em>and she rolls her eyes as the earthbender leaves the room while she’s chuckling over her own joke. For all her tough exterior and outer strength, Toph really seemed to be closer to Aang than Katara had originally realized, and she wonders what else they talked about at their own training sessions. It certainly didn’t seem like it was only about Aang dodging rocks all day, and she was glad he had someone else besides her. </p><p> </p><p>Taking one final look in the mirror, Katara gives herself a reassuring smile and heads downstairs to meet Zuko. He’s sitting at the kitchen table, nervously fiddling with an empty cup of tea. The hood on his cloak is down, and it looks like he made several attempts at brushing his shaggy hair down before giving up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> No, it was definitely not cute at all. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” she says, and he looks up at her, the cup he was messing with forgotten.</p><p> </p><p>“H-hey,” Zuko stammers out, and she can’t help but blush at the way he’s staring at her in awe. She didn’t think her outfit was that different than what she normally wears, it’s still her underneath the clothes, after all. But she had decided on a high neck, sleeveless dress in a deep Fire Nation red that she had found in the back of the closet; it went down just above her knees, and she was suddenly so nervous with the weight of Zuko's full attention on her that it felt like Katara’s heart was beating through her chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready to head out?” Katara asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure,” Zuko says awkwardly, standing up and walking over to her. He offers her his hand that she tries to take nonchalantly, like she hadn’t been wanting to hold it since they returned from the marketplace earlier that day.</p><p> </p><p>“You look nice, by the way,” he adds roughly, tugging his hood up.</p><p> </p><p>Giving the firebender a soft smile that he doesn’t notice, <em>as well as a light blush forming on her cheeks,</em> Katara murmurs a shy, “Thanks,” as they walk towards the town together, the warmth of Zuko's hand tingling through her whole body.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry for the long wait, I've been pretty busy and had a handful of interviews too. it's fairly long tho! more zutara scenes are coming up~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>things get a bit spicey</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Girl, you loathe </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>insistent pretext</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So what does that make god?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>To the girl that you love</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— <em>girl that you love, p!atd</em></span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara’s head is rushing with a stark combination of nervous adrenaline; she’s spent the last twenty minutes alone with Zuko at the festival and her stomach is full of fluttering butterflies, spinning around and around and around. Tension was floating in the air between them, neither knowing what move to make first or where to go from here. For all of the bravado Zuko put on, Katara could see right through it. And honestly, he wasn’t trying very hard — his awkward body language spoke for itself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was still holding Zuko’s firm hand, rough with callouses from hard work at their campsite, training, and being on the run from the Fire Nation. His hands were skilled, strong — they wielded power that belonged to one of the strongest benders she knew. And although they were also low-key sweating, it left her wondering what else he could do with them, where else they had been, what other power those hands could possess. It makes her shiver, especially as the firebender gently rubs his thumb across her hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Turning her head to glance at him, she couldn’t see much with his long hood covering most of his face. “Are you alright under there?” Katara asks, teasing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The unscarred side of his face turns towards her as he replies, “Yeah, thanks.” Clearing his throat a few times, he asks, “Do you want to go see where Sokka and Suki are?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara smirks, suddenly feeling adventurous. “We can find them in a bit, let’s go check out the booths!” she says brightly, tugging on Zuko’s hand as she led them through the crowd. They blended in quite well with their Fire Nation disguises, none of the other vacationers really gave them a second glance — not even Zuko.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Her date.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Being around all these carefree people really did make Katara feel like they had entered another world, one untarnished by war and pain and suffering and loss. It was the strangest kind of dissociative experience she could think of; as she glanced at the people around them, smiling and laughing, joking around with their friends, no one seemed as though they had a care in the world. There was no crisis, no fight to be had here.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There is no war in Ba Sing Se.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was surreal, how the town seemed unaffected by the war, how unconcerned the other tourists felt. She remembers how rigid and structured things were in that original Fire Nation town they had visited, where Aang had briefly attended school. Aang had had to convince and teach them how to have fun, to dance, to unwind. And the other students had been so nervous and scared at first, but of course his infectious personality won them over. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>How could anyone really say no to the Avatar, after all?</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In this alternative universe, Ember Island even seemed unaffected by those teachings, no one here seemed to be afraid or uncomfortable of dancing, of experiencing joy. She often wondered, if the tourists knew about their plans for invading the Fire Nation, would they even care? Maybe only if their plans had the audacity to interrupt their vacation, she thinks dryly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She shakes her head at the sudden turn of her thoughts, and of course the always observant Zuko turned towards her with a quirked eyebrow, which she had learned was him silently asking if she was okay. </span>
  <span>Giving him a reassuring smile, Katara turns her attention back to the trinkets at the booths. She ooed and ahed at the skilled craftsmanship, pausing briefly to admire a beautifully carved Water Tribe barrett at one stand. The owner seemed to have a little bit of everything at this stand, mostly Fire Nation, but a little collection of items from the other nations as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is beautiful,” she murmurs, admiring the delicate attention to detail, the intricate shades of blue intertwining together. Her attention swiftly trails back to Zuko, who was watching the street performers on the other side of the alley. It was like a small party that was growing by the minute, couples were dancing, friends were chatting in groups.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her attention turns back to Zuko as he murmurs quietly, “Isn’t it strange, how different the world is here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, he could read exactly what she was thinking too. They came from totally different backgrounds, but in this sense, they were alike in thought and mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She nods silently. A few minutes pass with the two of them just standing there, hand in hand observing the crowd around them before Katara asks, “Would you like to dance?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He arches an eyebrow at her, saying lightly, “Alright. But be warned, Katara, I’ve been taking dance lessons since before I could walk, I might upstage you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara perks at the taste of a competition, a stark reminder of how competitive they both could be. “Waterbenders are extremely graceful, we literally flow with the water Zuko. Are you sure you want to challenge me?” she says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zukos lip curves up into an almost smile. “I wouldn’t want it any other way,” he replies, taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She’s lost track of how much time has passed since they had been dancing together. Zuko, true to his word, was as good of a dancer as he claimed to be. He could be socially awkward at times, likely due to only having his Uncle as company for years, but all of that vanished when he was dancing. Here, he was the definition of tall, dark and handsome as Zuko was twirling her through the air like it was nothing at all. She felt light as a feather, looking up at him with a light blush on her face. And while Katara had never received any formal dance training like he had, Zuko was very, very good at leading and made it easy for her to follow along, because </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes </span>
  </em>
  <span>he had silently called her bluff.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The future Fire Lord couldn’t look stupid at the ball, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thinks dryly, before clearing that thought from her head. She wonders who taught him, if it was his mother or just part of the curriculum and he had formal training. It isn’t until Zuko starts replying that Katara realizes she asked the question out loud.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It admittedly wasn’t a required part for my schooling when I was younger, but my mother insisted. Of course, my father hated the idea and thought dancing was too feminine, that it would make a Fire Lord look weak; Azula obviously never learned how to. But my mother stayed firm and argued the skills were essential — and after pointing out that learning would help with my firebending coordination, he finally relented.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it’s clearly paid off,” Katara says, trying not to swoon as she noted once again just how close they really were standing together. In this moment, she felt so alive, so free and connected to Zuko. She caught herself staring up at him, and Katara smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m sure my mother was thinking about how it would help me... woo girls at the time,” Zuko replies sarcastically.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Giggling, Katara says, “Woo girls? Sokka is obviously rubbing off on you a little too much. Whatever the reason though, I’m sure she was looking out for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Zuko gently tugs her a little bit closer, whispering low towards her ear in a way that made goosebumps rise on her skin, “If that’s what you think, then he isn’t the only one.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He spins her away and twirls her around again before pulling her close against his body, and Katara finds herself resting her head on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. She’s never felt so comfortable with him in public before; before tonight, it felt like people kept infringing on their space, but tonight, the strangers around them were oddly comforting, as though they were here to escape for a night just like they were. Maybe it’s because of who she was with, maybe the firebender made her feel safe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A small smile grows on her face as she thinks wryly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>if only the Katara from a year ago could see her now.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko’s hand falls to her low back, his grip gentle but firm. She almost wishes it would go just a few inches lower to grab something else a little rounder, but she knew he wouldn’t be that inappropriate here surrounded by the public eye though. This was a party, but not that kind of party.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But maybe later? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her brain unhelpfully prompts, and she mentally slaps herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you thinking about?” he asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her blush deepens a little, because </span>
  <em>
    <span>groping me</span>
  </em>
  <span> is not the correct answer and Katara is relieved she didn’t say that out loud too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just… how much things have changed. Sometimes, I feel so far away from the girl I was in the South Pole who met the Avatar for the first time,” Honestly, each person in their group had grown since she first met them. Aang had grown stronger, more secure and confident in accepting who he was and his destiny. Sokka became a swordmaster and became someone who could be in a relationship with a person like Suki. Toph was still Toph, but she had literally invented a whole new way of bending and learned how to be a part of a group. The last part was always a work in progress, but she had found her place with them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Katara?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Other than becoming a waterbending Master, she still wasn’t sure how their year-long journey to defeat the Fire Lord had changed her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You aren’t the only one,” Zuko says, finally, after a long moment of silence. “But I’m proud of who I’ve become, and you should be too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Zuko,” she replies, turning her head to look up at him again. She would be lying if she said her heart didn’t skip a beat at his words, and Katara really, really, really wanted to kiss him. Her stomach is churning with a nervous excitement, every part of her body aware of how little distance was between them. And when Zuko runs his hand through her hair that was admittedly a little frazzled from the humidity, it feels electrifying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their faces are so close together, it feels as though her entire world is engulfed by Zuko. His strong, muscular arms that she could feel through his shirt. The way his amber gaze was looking at her, never once taking his eyes off hers. As much tension as she could feel between them, Katara couldn’t imagine being here with anyone else.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, we uh, might have kissed a few times,” Katara says, another blush yet again creeping up on her cheekbones.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko quirks an eyebrow, a brush of awkwardness flickering across his features before replying, “Are you… are you asking to do it again?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His attention was all on her and it was so much, Katara was frozen, trapped in his sharp gaze. And of course he was leaving it up to her, that damned gentleman. Weighing her options, she thought that if she said yes, and she really, really wanted to, they both won; she could finally have what she had been wanting for some time now. But on the other hand, if she said no, their little, </span>
  <em>
    <span>will they, won’t they </span>
  </em>
  <span>would continue, and she also longed to tease him some more, to drive him up the wall in more ways than one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She could see just how nervous Zuko was through the brave face he was trying so hard to put on, and Katara thought it was the cutest thing. There was obviously not much of a choice, not really; there was comfort in what she had always known with dancing around each other, never really giving in or giving up. But she felt ready, and she wasn’t really the kind of person to play games; she liked a challenge, she loved competition, but at the end of the day, she was Katara, and he was Zuko. That could be the moment where everything changed, where it was time to jump off the deep end together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And she had the power.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leaning up on her tiptoes, she lets her lips brush against the firebender’s. It’s different from some of their other kisses; this one is gentle and soft and as their kiss deepens, Katara slowly wraps her arms around Zuko’s neck. It’s just as amazing as the previous kisses, and she sinks into his arms, treasuring every second of it. It’s such a tender moment that she almost doesn’t mind that they’re in public, surrounded by people. It’s not that she doesn’t mind, and while there’s a part of her that’s enthralled by the idea of making out with the firebender in front everyone without a care in the world, she also wants it to be something just for them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on,” Zuko breathes. “Let’s get out of here,” Katara giggles lightly as he pulls her aside to an empty alley, somewhere a little more private where they could finally be a little more alone together. Her entire body feels electrified as Zuko guides her up against the cool brick wall, pressing kisses into her neck. Katara honestly doesn’t recognize the noises she makes in response, light moans escaping from her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re everything, Katara,” he murmurs, so softly that she almost doesn’t hear it. It’s enough to make a girl melt, as she takes her turn to run her hands through Zuko’s shaggy hair. The power she feels, watching Zuko’s eyes flutter shut as she tugs gently on strands of his hair wasn’t like anything she had felt before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re truly something, Zuko,” she breathes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately, it seems they can never get even a small break from their destiny because the next moment, Toph is standing in front of them looking incredibly frazzled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Katara, Z- Lee, there you guys are! We’ve been looking everywhere for you guys, we need to get back to the campsite pronto, Aang is gone!” Toph exclaims, full of worry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara’s stomach drops almost instantly, her hands falling from Zuko’s hair as she remembers how poorly they left things earlier. “We’ll be right there, Toph, don’t worry,” she says, trying to stay calm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sharing a worried glance with the firebender, she follows Toph and Zuko back to the beach, where Sokka and Suki were waiting for them. She sees Sokka flop on the sand, moaning, “This is a disaster, how could he just disappear like that without telling anyone?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His being missing couldn’t have had anything to do with their discussion, right? Aang had been stressing about a lot lately, he had been so worried about having to kill the Fire Lord. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But maybe you pushed him over the edge, Katara,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thinks guiltily. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Biting her lip, Katara turns to Zuko, saying, “You’re kind of the resident expert on hunting Aang, what should we do?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They’re all so worried, the firebender isn’t even fazed by the reference to his former pastime of hunting the Avatar like he might normally be. Sitting down on the sand, Zuko draws up a plan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry for the long wait! i have two jobs and have been raising a puppy, so it really cut into my free time haha. hope you enjoyed!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>